Love and Friendship Days
by Dana-nya3579
Summary: Miku está enamorada de Luka, pero lo mantiene en secreto por miedo de perder su amistad. Solo dos de sus amigas saben este secreto, y le prestarán todo su apoyo para ayudarla. Con esto, los días cotidianos siguen pasando normalmente, aunque los eventos especiales nunca faltan, no? Se armará Miku del valor suficiente para confesarse? Será correspondida? O perderá a su mejor amiga?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora**: Holaaaa! Como dije en mi perfil, soy nueva en fanfiction así que es muy posible que para escritores más expertos esto resulte de una calidad asquerosa. Lo sientooooo prometo ir mejorando con el tiempo =(TTmTT)= . Bueno aparte de eso quería decir algunas cosas sobre este fic. Lo primero, que es el primero que hago así que puede haber cosas raras que si localizo corregiré.

También que este fic está basado un poco en mi propia vida, por lo que irá lento (no puedo predecir el futuro todavía =(OmO)= ).

Si el fic tiene un poco de éxito lo seguiré publicando. El resto de información importante la pondré en la nota del próximo capítulo, porque este capítulo es un flashback para ubicar un poco la historia, así que no hay nada más que aclarar de momento. Espero que disfruten! =(OwO)=.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**: Quienes se conocen en la playa quedan unidos para siempre

(_Flashback_)

Era un día de verano por la noche. No recuerdo exactamente la fecha, pero posiblemente fuese entre finales de julio y mediados de agosto. Tenía 10 años recién cumplidos. Aquel día mis padres fueron a ver un concierto, y como iba un amigo mío me llevaron también. El concierto era al aire libre, junto a la playa, así que mi amigo (del que ahora no me acuerdo) y yo nos pusimos a jugar con la arena. Pasado un rato mi madre vino con nosotros, iba acompañada de una niña muy linda. Tenía el pelo de color rosa, bastante largo, y sus ojos eran de color azul, un azul muy profundo y bonito. Yo ya la conocía, pero solo de vista, la había visto muchas veces por el patio del colegio. Mi madre nos dijo que jugásemos con ella. Se llamaba Luka.

Ese mismo verano me volví a encontrar con Luka. No pensé que se acordaría de mí, ya que normalmente las amistades que hago fuera del colegio no duran más de una tarde. Estuvimos también en un concierto en la misma playa, solo que un poco más al fondo. Allí estuvimos con otra niña que iba en mi clase hasta que la transfirieron. Nos invitó a patatas y a rosquillas, pero las patatas se llenaron de arena. Lo pasamos muy bien.

Desde entonces nos veíamos a veces en el colegio, pero nunca nos paramos a hablar detenidamente o a jugar como aquellos días. Ella tenía sus amigas y yo las mías, por eso no hablábamos mucho. Aunque alguna vez hubo que yo estuviera sola, ya que casi siempre lo he estado, y sí que nos hubiéramos juntado. Con todo, era casi como si no nos viésemos, y por algún motivo eso no me gustaba. Desde que la vi sentí que tenía algo que mis demás amigas no tenían, pero no fui consciente de ello hasta años después.

Cuando terminé el colegio y empecé el instituto, nos veíamos aún menos. Aunque fue ese año el mismo que quedamos por primera vez. Hubo un día que me invitó a dormir a su casa, y otro día que la invité yo a la mía. Esa vez pasamos mucho miedo, porque las luces se encendían y se apagaban solas, y lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza es que había un ladrón en casa. Al final solo eran efectos de luz del pasillo exterior al portal, pero acabamos las dos temblando como tontas. Aprendí algunas cosas de Luka, como por ejemplo que usaba gafas, o que era algunos años mayor que yo, pero estaba un curso menos que yo porque repitió y tuvo algunos problemas de salud que le dificultaron la escolarización. Nos hicimos bastante más amigas, no puedo esperar al año que viene para que venga también al instituto.

En seguida llegó la época del San Juan, llevaba ya desde finales de octubre sin ver a Luka, precisamente el día anterior pensé en llamarla. Me la encontré en San Juan y estuve un rato con ella, a pesar de que yo había ido con una amiga de mi clase y ella con sus primos y su familia. Me contó que repetiría otra vez, y eso me desilusionó, un año más esperando con impaciencia...

Este año decidí invitar a Luka a dormir el día de mi cumpleaños, y aceptó. Lo pasé muy bien, echaba de menos pasar el tiempo con ella, y cada vez nos conocemos mejor. También ella me invitó a su cumpleaños, y fui ya a comer a su casa junto con otra amiga suya. Íbamos a ir a la playa pero se puso a llover, qué pena. Desde aquel verano que empezamos a vernos más seguido y a conocernos más nos hicimos mejores amigas.

Empezó el nuevo curso, no con buen pie. No conocía a nadie en mi clase y en los recreos empecé a estar sola ya que tuve problemas con la amiga que estaba siempre conmigo y todas fueron con ella. La segunda semana me cambiaron a otra clase, donde estaban todos mis amigos y conocidos, pero seguía estando sola. Llegó un momento que Neru, mi antigua mejor amiga, me acopló a su grupo, pero siempre fui como invisible para todas. Al menos siempre me quedaba chatear con Luka. Con el tiempo empezamos a quedar todos los fines de semana, y con eso olvidaba toda la soledad. Le hablaba del grupo en el que me acoplaron, donde no congeniaba con nadie y todas se abrazaban y besuqueaban en exceso. Recuerdo la curiosa frase que dijo después de eso:

-" A mí no me gusta demasiado eso, es demasiado contacto físico para mí".

Entendía perfectamente eso, a mí tampoco me entusiasmaba, pero una pequeña muestra de cariño no estaba mal, no? Después de aquello seguimos como siempre, hablando de animes (las dos somos otakus), cantando...

Los días de clase pasaban siempre iguales, pero al menos en clase sí que tenía con quien estar: Haku, una amiga de la infancia, y Rin, una chica a la que conocí el año pasado, pero que igualmente se volvió muy amiga mía, aunque a veces daba miedito... Haku era más alta que yo, tenía el pelo blanco y largo recogido en una coleta baja, y sus ojos eran de un color como entre rosa y rojizo, con una expresión muy pasota. Era muy vaga y siempre fue un caso perdido para los estudios. Rin en cambio era bastante más bajita que yo, rubia con el pelo corto y suelto; llevaba un enorme lazo blanco en la cabeza y unas pinzas recogiendo su flequillo. Sus ojos eran de color azul y expresión infantil. En cuanto a su personalidad, no sabría si definirla como tsundere suave o como yangire peligrosa, pero cualquiera de las dos da miedo, y siempre estaba maltratando a Haku. Son las dos un poco raritas pero sé que siempre estarán ahí cuando lo las noches siempre chateaba con Luka, siempre me alegraba el día.

Ya han pasado unos meses, Luka empezó a ser cariñosa conmigo de repente. Es extraño, ahora me abraza mucho, y lo más raro es que me dice que me quiere. Puede que esto parezca normal, pero Luka nunca antes me había mimado tanto, y siempre que me decía que me quería, añadía "como amiga". Siempre fue muy clara en ese aspecto, pero ahora parecía darle igual. Y la guinda del pastel era que cuando me daba esos cariños, me sentía extraña y me dejaba mimar. No me di cuenta de la realidad hasta más o menos finales de mayo, un sábado por la noche. Acabábamos de volver de la Expotaku (evento para otakus de una duración de 3 días en el cual hay un montón de tiendas anime), sorprendentemente aún no me sentía cansada. Al parecer Luka sí, puesto que se durmió. Pero no de cualquier forma, se apoyó en mi hombro y cerró los ojos acurrucada así. Por poco me dio algo! L-L-Luka... d-d-d-dormida e-en ... m-m-mi h-h-h-hombro... y, y, y... SONRIENDO? Fue ahí cuando recuerdo haber sido consciente por primera vez de lo que sentía por ella, me había enamorado... Al principio no pude creerlo, quiero decir, era una chica como yo, y siempre me gustaron los chicos (no mucho pero bueno), pero acabé aceptándolo, para qué negarlo. Eso sí, nunca se lo dije a nadie por aquel entonces, y menos a ella. No quería perder su amistad por una tontería, además de que nunca me correspondería...

Sin darme cuenta llegó el verano, podré quedar mucho más con Luka, y podremos ir juntas a la playa. Ese verano se volvió todavía más cariñosa conmigo, si es que eso era posible. Ahora me... me... b-b-besaba... pero en la mejilla, y también me dejaba sentarme... en ...su...regazo... y me llevaba a caballito, y cuando me dolía la cabeza me dejaba apoyar la cabeza en sus piernas.

Gracias autocontrol por no dejarme soltar todo lo que me gustaría decirle. Volví a invitarla a dormir el día de mi cumpleaños y fue aún mejor que el año anterior. A medida que el verano avanzaba me iba mimando cada vez más y más. Ahora me pedía besos (siempre en la mejilla) y abrazos, además me cogía de la mano al caminar y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos. Qué último día de vacaciones estuvimos toda la tarde caminando por la playa donde nos conocimos, cogidas de la mano y con los dedos entrelazados. Lo que me propuso en aquel momento me dejó de piedra.

-"Cuando seamos un poco adultas podríamos alquilar un piso y vivir las dos juntas, sería divertido y nos veríamos todos los días".

Acepté y pasamos la tarde hablando de ese én su hermano pequeño empezó a hablar de qué pasaría si él y su mejor amigo viviesen juntos, aunque se desquició un poco con la imaginación...Mañana es el tan esperado día, el día en el que al fin veré a Luka en el instituto, conmigo, alrededor de 6 horas al día. El paraíso. Ojalá la noche pase pronto.

Ah, por cierto, no me he presentado. Soy Miku Hatsune, una chica "normal" , más o menos. Cosas sobre mí? Ya se verá con el tiempo, el tiempo que dure la historia que les voy a contar: la historia de mi vida... Qué va! Solo la de mi primer verdadero amor. Si siente curiosidad, tome asiento, palomitas, y disfrute del relato.

* * *

Y de momento solo esto. Qué tal? Bien? Mal? Horrible? Alguien desea matarme? Por favor dejen reviews comentando su opinión. Acepto de todo (alagos, críticas, consejos para mejorar, amenazas...) pero que sean sinceros.

Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaaaa! =(OwO)=/ . Aquí está Dana-nya otra vez con el capítulo 2. Espero que les haya gustado el 1 y que este les guste más.

Como a partir de este capítulo empieza de verdad la historia, haré las aclaraciones necesarias:

-Algunas personalidades podrían resultar un poco "chocantes" comparadas con la apariencia del personaje (Luka empalagosa, Oliver pervertido, Aoki tsundere, Haku no alcohólica...)

-Ninguna pareja es fija y no está asegurado que haya un "final feliz".

-Todo irá pasando según pase el tiempo en la realidad, por eso podría ir un poco lenta en cuanto a actualizaciones ( no puedo ver el futuro, al menos no voluntariamente)

-No estoy segura de tener que avisar de esto, pero no habrá lemmon a menos que a "alguien" se le vaya la mano con "alguien" (cofcofaOlivercofcof) pero no creo que llegue a eso.

-Puede que los grupos de amistades sean un poco raros (Tipo Luka y Aoki, Neru y Yukari, Rin y Clara...), es todo coincidencia.

-Las cosas marcadas con la estrellita o como se llame el simbolito ese tan bonito se aclaran al final del capítulo.

Sé que algunas cosas sean impensables o estúpidas, pero no me maten porfa =(QmQ)=.

**DISCLAIMER** (que en el anterior capítulo se me olvidó. LO SIENTOOOO, LO PAGARÉ CON MI VIDAAAAA! -se disculpa a lo Ritsu Sohma-):

Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no sería millonaria y tendría una mansión llena de cosas de animes.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Nuevo curso, nueva sonrisa**

Son las 7 de la mañana cuando abro los ojos. Se supone que no tengo que estar en el instituto hasta las 11:30, pero igual que el año pasado, los nervios me han podido. Al menos dormí una hora más que el año pasado.

Me decido a usar el tiempo para arreglarme mejor y calmarme un poco. Voy al baño y me doy una ducha. Al terminar seco y peino mi largo cabello de color aguamarina, recogiéndolo en dos coletas. Mis ojos, de igual color que mi pelo, carecen de ojeras gracias a las reparadoras vacaciones, pero no tardarán en aparecer de nuevo.

Miro el reloj: 7:24. Abro mi armario y escojo cuidadosamente mi ropa, ya que de momento no tenemos uniformes en el instituto, aunque están pensando poner unos voluntarios. Al final he elegido una chaqueta negra con capucha, con el dibujo de un perrito adorable, unas mallas blancas con una falda negra y unos zapatos cómodos sin cordones bastante frescos, ya que aún hace calorcillo.

El reloj todavía marca las 7:47. Me pintaré las uñas para hacer tiempo, hay un diseño que me gustaría probar: la mitad de la uña de un color (en mi caso un lila claro) y la otra mitad con un estampado de rayas (en mi caso negro y amarillo, imitando el patrón de las abejas). Haciendo las rayas debería gastar un montón de tiempo.

Terminé. 8:28 . Me aburro pensando que tengo que esperar todavía 3 horas para ver mi nueva clase. Espero no estar marginada como al principio el año anterior. Que al menos esté con una o dos personas conocidas, con eso me llega.

Por fin son las 11. Acabé haciendo tiempo tocando el piano, escuchando música, jugando a videojuegos...

Voy saliendo de mi casa; vivo justo en frente del instituto, por lo que no tengo prisa, pero quiero tener algo de tiempo para hablar tranquilamente con mis amigas. Al llegar me encuentro con Rin, Clara, Gakuko y Miki. Con Rin y Clara me llevo bastante bien (más con Rin que con Clara), con Gakuko me llevaba genial hasta antes de una pequeña discusión que tuvimos,pero que ya solucionamos, y con Miki apenas he hablado alguna vez. Rin está casi tan nerviosa como yo. Sabemos que Clara ya no estará en nuestra clase, pues estará en diversificación*.

Gakuko es una chica bastante alta, con el pelo largo normalmente recogido y de un extraño color morado. Puede llegar a ser bastante acosadora con lo que le gusta (como los perros, los estuches y antiguamente yo misma). Miki es algo más baja que Gakuko, tiene un enorme ahoge y su pelo es largo y de color como naranja tener una extraña obsesión con las cerezas. Es vecina y amiga de la infancia de Gakuko. Clara es dos años mayor que nosotras, pero repitió algunos cursos; aún así no es muy alta. Tiene el pelo corto y negro y usa gafas. Su sueño es ser DJ, por eso mucha gente la llama DJ Bambi (no sé a qué viene lo de Bambi pero tampoco me importa).

-"Eh, y Haku habrá pasado de curso?"-preguntó casualmente Miki.

-"A saber".-contestó Gakuko medio sonriendo mientras se mordisqueaba ligeramente los dedos.

-"Con lo tonta que es seguro que no".-dijo Rin, siempre tachando a Haku de inútil y pesada.

-"Pmmffjijijijiji!"-rió Clara de la nada, con esa curiosa risa que la identifica y que siempre me hace más gracia que de lo que se ríe.

Seguimos hablando de cosas así hasta que algo pasó.

Alguien se acerca desde el camino izquierdo. Me fijo bien y consigo distinguir quién es, es Haku. Es raro verla aquí, todos los años anteriores se puso enferma el primer día de clases así que nunca vino a una presentación.

-"Hey chicas! Qué tal?-saluda despreocupadamente,como siempre.

-"Pasaste a 3º normal?"-pregunta Clara notablemente sorprendida.

-"Seh".

- Te quiero, dame un abrazo!- contestó Clara gritando de emoción mientras la abraza.

-Oye Miku, qué se hace en esta cosa, cómo se llama...? Eso! Presentación, qué se hace?- me preguntó normalmente como solía preguntarme las respuestas a los deberes (cuando no me pedía la hoja entera).

Realmente me sorprendió verla aquí, en 3º. Le habían quedado 3 del curso pasado que difícilmente podría recuperar siendo ella, así que pensé que repetiría curso. Pero recuperó Francés en septiembre. Me alegro, espero que nos toque en la misma clase otra vez. Haku y yo hemos estado juntas desde que me transfirieron al colegio de aquí cuando tenía casi 4 años, aunque nos hicimos amigas a los 9 años, y es de mis mejores amigas, la 2ª de hecho.

11:30. Llegó la hora de la verdad, entramos las 6 juntas al salón de actos. Allí dieron el discurso de todos los años sobre las normas, bla, bla, bla, bla... Y dijeron que aparte de diversificación solo habría 2 clases. Empiezan a nombrar al alumnado de la clase "A".

-" Big Al,..., Yukari Yuzuki,..."

Con cada nombre que avanzan mi corazón late aún más rápido. Por favor una amiga, solo te pido eso jefa de estudios, solo una miserable amiga en mi clase por favor.

-"...Dell Honne,..."

La espera me está matando lenta y dolorosamente.

-"...Miku Hatsune, SF-A2 Miki,..."

Me nombraron, estoy en "A"! Qué hago? De momento no tengo amigas, porque a Miki apenas la conozco. Qué hago?

-"...Rin Kagamine,..."

Al instante después de escuchar "Rin" me siento algo más aliviada, pero no lo suficiente. Necesito oír un nombre más, por si acaso...

-"...Haku Yowane, Neru Akita, Taito Shion, Gakuko Kamui,..."

El alivio y la paz que sentí al oír el nombre de Haku fue tan grande que dejé de oír inconscientemente al procesar esa palabra. De hecho terminaron de nombrar gente que para mí era de relleno y apenas me enteré.

Todos los alumnos del grupo "A" nos levantamos y vamos al aula. Me senté en primera fila, junto a Rin. La clase es muy numerosa comparada con los años anteriores, somos unos 27 aproximadamente. Nuestro tutor es el profesor de dibujo, es muy alto e impone respeto (y algo de miedo). Nos reparte el horario y puedo comprobar que conozco a casi todos los profesores y muchos me dieron clase en cursos anteriores.

Después de un rato tuvimos un mini-receso fuera, pero sin motivo aparente volvimos a entrar; de verdad que no entiendo la lógica de nuestro tutor. Volvemos todos a clase, o al menos eso pensé pero mi sexto sentido me hace pensar.

-"Aquí falta alguien, no?"-le pregunto a Rin.

-"No, serán imaginaciones tuyas."-contesta secamente. Por su tono creo que puedo deducir quién falta.

-"Dónde está Haku?"- pienso. Seguramente seguía fuera, buscándome para "molestarme", como siempre, por eso siento cuándo no está.

Después de un rato pudimos salir, esta vez de verdad, y Rin y yo nos encontramos con Haku.

-"Oye dónde estabais? Desaparecisteis de repente sin decir nada y os estuve buscando.-dice sin preocupación. Esta tía no tiene remedio.

-"Había que volver a clase, tonta! Si tú estabas delante cuando vino el tutor a llamarnos!-grita "tsunderemente" Rin. Siempre le grita así a Haku.

-"Oye Yowane-kun** porqué no volviste a clase?"-pregunta aparentemente enfadado el tutor. De dónde habrá aparecido?

-"Lo siento es que no me enteré de que había que volver a entrar."-responde Haku con un ligerísimo tono de arrepentimiento y disculpa.

El sensei le dedica una mirada asesina, que a mi parecer daba mucho miedo, y se va lentamente, como un asesino que acecha a la víctima para volver a intentar cometer el crimen en otro momento.

-"Jajajaja, ya te tiene manía!-se burla Rin.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde llegaron los autobuses, y Haku se fue ya que iba en autobús hasta su casa, que quedaba lejos. Solo quedamos Rin y yo, porque Gakuko y Miki también van en autobus, y Clara ya se ha ido.

-" Nee, Rin-chan, hay una amiga a la que me gustaría ver, me ayudas a buscarla?"- le pregunto de la nada al recordar a Luka.

-"Okey, cómo es?"- contesta dispuesta a ayudarme.

-"Alta, pelo rosa y largo, parece mayor, usa gafas..."- describo mientras buscamos por fuera.

-"No es aquella que está allí dentro al lado de la puerta de 1ºA?"- me pregunta señalando con la mirada el cristal de enfrente.

-"Sí, creo que sí".- respondo con dudas. Sin las gafas no distinguía a nadie de lejos, pero no hay mucha más gente con el pelo rosa y largo.

Entramos y nos vamos acercando. A medida que avanzamos la imagen se define mejor y veo que sí que es ella. Está con dos personas más.

A una ya la conozco, se llama Aoki y también estuvo en el cumpleaños de Luka. Es muy bajita, demasiado para su edad, tiene el pelo azul claro, ni muy corto ni muy largo, y tiene un aire bastante tsundere. "Genial, otra tsundere más para el club,no son suficientes ya ?". A la otra chica también la conozco, pero solo de vista, se llama Teto. Es curioso, yo siempre acabo conociendo el nombre de todo el mundo, pero nunca nadie conoce el mío. En fin, Teto tiene el pelo de color rosa muy fuerte, casi rojo, recogido en...Qué demonios? Unos taladros? Uno se acaba de mover! Qué miedito... Bueno, no pasa nada. Miku no ha visto nada, no ha visto nada... Como decía, tiene un curioso pelo, pero por su cara parece una buena persona. Las dos tienen un año menos que yo.

Luka se va acercando a mí para saludarme. Mi corazón empieza a acelerarse, espero que Rin no note nada raro.

-"Holaaaaa, Miku-chan~~"- me saluda cariñosamente mientras me abraza.

-"Holaaaa"- contesto sonriendo tímidamente.

Aoki y Teto se quedan mirando, como si esperasen una presentación. Rin en cambio se acerca y se presenta ella misma cuando Luka deja de abrazarme.

-"Rin Kagamine, encantada Luka"- saluda sonriente mientras extiende su mano en señal de saludo.

Luka extiende su mano también, con un poco de desconfianza, y después de eso Rin se marcha. Luka me coge del brazo, me acerca a ella y me susurra balbuceos raros con "disimulo".

Nos presentamos todas empezamos a hablar de nuestro primer día de curso. Luka está en 1ºA, y tanto Aoki como Teto están en 2ºB.

-"Sabía que iba a estar en la clase "A", tenía ese presentimiento."-dice Luka.

-"Quién es tu tutor?"-pregunta Teto.

-"La sensei de lengua"- responde.

-"Nuestro tutor es un sensei nuevo de tecnología."- dice Aoki secamente.

-"Cómo es?"- pregunto con curiosidad, ya que es uno de mis nuevos profesores.

-"Parece bastante, emmm... flojo."- contesta Teto intentando no decir nada ofensivo. Qué buena persona!

-"Y tu tutor quién es, Miku-senpai ?"- me pregunta Luka. Ser llamada "senpai" por alguien mayor que yo se escucha raro, más viniendo de Luka, pero se siente bien.

-"El sensei de dibujo."

-"Y cómo es?"- pregunta Aoki.

-"Alto, imponente y dirige miradas asesinas a quienes les tiene manía."- respondo.

-"Qué miedo!"- dice Luka.-"Miku-chan , Miku-chan!"- me llama de repente.

-"Qué?"- pregunto con curiosidad, ladeando un poco la cabeza como hago cuando quiero saber algo.

-"Intenta decir : "Soy Miku Hatsune DE TERCERO!***"."- dice. Me sorprende la rapidez con la que puede cambiar de tema.

-"...S-Soy Miku Hatsune...de tercero..."- digo no muy convencida.

-"Qué imponente! Te hace sonar muy importante, como una profesional o algo más poderoso!"- no entiendo el sentido de eso.

-" Entonces cuando vaya en 4º qué seré, Dios?"- pregunto retóricamente con algo de sarcasmo.

-"Sí."- se suponía que no habría respuesta.

Mientras pude observar que Aoki y Teto tenían una cara que me hacía suponer que pensaban en algo como "Creo que no se acuerdan de que estamos aquí.", o algo por el estilo.

Después de estar un rato hablando, suena el timbre que indica que ya podemos irnos. Luka y yo vivimos en la misma dirección, así que me acompaña un trozo del camino. Al llegar al punto donde nos separamos, me suelta la mano y me dice:

-"Mañana me esperas para ir juntas a clase?"

-"Claro, aquí a las 8:30."

-"Ok, chao Miku-chan, te quiero."- dice sonriendo.

-"I-igualmente...chao."- respondo feliz. No sabe que ese "igualmente" no iba en el mismo sentido que ella piensa.

-"Siento que este va a ser un curso que nunca olvidaré."- pensando esto, abro el portal de mi casa, esperando con ansias a que llegue mañana para volver a ver a Luka.

* * *

Y esto en el capítulo dos. Sinceramente creo que este capítulo me quedó bastante mejor que el otro, pero no sé, el lector dará su opinión.

Ahora aclararé los puntos marcados:

*Es una clase aparte que hay en 3º y 4º para alumnos con 3 pendientes, creo. No estoy muy segura de cómo se acaba en esa clase, pero digamos que es una clase con el programa educativo reducido y pensada para alumnos con dificultades.

** Algunos profesores se refieren a cualquier alumno (chico o chica) con el sufijo "-kun" usado comúnmente para chicos.

***Referencia a Lucky Star.

Ya que a partir de ahora que empiezan a conocerse más detalladamente las personalidades de los personajes, me gustaría que me diesen su opinión a una pregunta (ni que fuesen Yahoo respuestas...).Creen que Luka podría sentir "algo" por Miku? O algún otro personaje podría sentir "algo" por algún personaje? Sus respuestas ayudarían mucho.

Ahora contestaré a los reviews del capítulo anterior (son pocos, pero me conformo, de hecho esperaba menos):

-**Guest ( firmado como cami-chan):** tienes razón, gracias por los consejo. He intentado aplicarlos en este capítulo, espero haberlo hecho bien =(OwO)=. Me alegro de que te gustase el summary (tantos resúmenes en clase de lengua merecieron la pena =(TTwTT)=V. )

-**RO89:** nunca se me habría ocurrido que alguien pensase así =(O-O)=. Lo siento si te ha incomodado, no era mi intención. Tienes razón, puede que me esté abriendo demasiado a los lectores. Ah, y gracias por los ánimos =(OwO)= , yo también espero que todo acabe bien (subconsciente: no me digas? **¬¬ ).**

**-Guest:** ooooooo muchas gracias! =(OwO)= (le salen estrellitas de los ojos). Me alegro de que te haya gustado como escribo, aunque creo que aún tengo que mejorar bastante en algunos aspectos. Lo de actualizar no sé si podrá ser muy rápido llegado el fic a cierto momento, porque mientras son hechos pasados aún un poco, pero cuando llegue al presente necesitaré varios eventos para hacer un solo capítulo.

**-Anialexa: **OMG! no pensé que una escritora tan conocida fuese a dejar un review en esta birria de fic =(o.O)=. Me alegro de que de momento te guste =(OwO)=, yo también pienso que es mucho más fácil en primera persona. A mí también me intriga saber lo del cambio de Luka y lo que pasará en el futuro.

Suerte en tu examen =(OwO)=b . Ah por cierto me encantan tus historias =(OwO)=. Espero que le vuelvas a dejar un genialísimo review a este gatito, saludos a ti también!

Y eso fue todo. En el próximo capítulo más =(OwO)=V ! (subconsciente: en el próximo cap hay una fiesta =(OwO)=. Y también hay una...) SUBCONSCIENTE NO DES SPOILER! =(OmO)= .


	3. Chapter 3

Yahooooo! =(OwO)=. Otra vez Dana-nya incordiando. Esta vez viene el capítulo 3 que como dijo mi bocazas subconsciente en el cap anterior hay una fiesta. (subconsciente: a quién llamas bocazas? ¬ ¬).

En realidad iba a subirlo ayer, pero con el rollo de carnaval no pude porque estuve ocupada terminando mi cosplay. =(=w=)=

En fin, este capítulo trae una sorpresa que se puede adivinar más o menos por el título. Solo digo que Haku tendrá una importancia considerable en este capítulo, igual que Teto.

Creo que no hay mucho más que aclarar sobre este capítulo, es bastante sencillo. Ah, por si alguien se lo pregunta, en la historia Luki tendrá unos 7 años, de ahí que diga tantas cosas sin sentido.

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no habría voicebanks españoles para los mejores vocaloids.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:** **Cuando los secretos son revelados y las baguettes cumplen años.**

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde el inicio de las clases. Todos los recreos me reuno con Luka, Teto y Aoki delante del salón de 1ºA, aunque Teto siempre llega muy tarde porque tarda mucho en el baño. Es ya un ritual la misma conversación en todos los recreos:

-"Y Teto?"- le pregunta Luka a Aoki.

-"En el baño, como siempre."-contesta ella.

-"Hola chicas!"- saluda Teto apareciendo de la nada.

-"Aaaaah! Qué susto!"- grita Luka.

-"Pero si no doy tanto miedo..."-se queja Teto, aunque para mí eso no es del todo verdad...

-"La verdad es que a mí también me ha asustado..."- susurra audíblemente la tsundere del grupo.

En el lugar donde nos reunimos hay un cuadro bastante feo de un hombre con aspecto de acabar de levantarse, diciendo algo que no recuerdo en gallego. Nosotras lo llamamos "el cuadro del señor desaliñado". Estamos hablando cuando de repente sale un tema.

-"Ah, dentro de poco celebraré mi cumpleaños."-dice Teto. Es extraño, faltan más de dos meses para su cumpleaños, para qué adelantarlo tanto?

-"Este año también será en la bolera?". pregunta Luka emocionada.

-"Sí. Será el viernes 4 de este mes, tenéis algo que hacer ese día?"- pregunta Teto.

-"Yo sí, siempre estoy libre."- responde Aoki secamente, como siempre. Tendrá corazón?

-"Ese día mi padre toca en Santiago, pero no creo que haya problema. De todas formas va a llevar a mi hermano a un teatro en Coruña."- contesta Luka.

-"Bien."- dice Teto sonriendo.-"Ah, lo siento Miku, pero apenas te conozco así que... otra vez será."

-"No pasa nada."- contesto sonriendo. Tampoco esperaba nada, no soy la clase de persona que es invitada a todas las fiestas, y aunque lo fuera nunca me gustó la idea de ir a una fiesta llena de desconocidos.

Se pasaron el resto del recreo hablando del cumpleaños, y de las celebraciones de años anteriores. No presto demasiada atención, no es algo que necesite saber, además odio que la gente se ponga a hablar de fiestas cuando hay una persona delante que no irá. Ya no es simplemente eso lo que me fastidia, sino también el saber que iba a pasar un viernes sin quedar con Luka.

Cuando suena el timbre Luka me acompaña hasta las escaleras igual que siempre, ya las clases de 3º están en la segunda planta. Al final de las escaleras me espera Haku, me pregunto qué querrá esta vez.

-"Oye Miku, en el siguiente recreo puedes subir conmigo a la biblioteca para ayudarme con los deberes?"- pregunta perezosamente.

-"Otra vez?"- no me lo creo, es exactamente lo mismo que me pidió la última vez.-"Está bien..."- siempre acabo aceptando. En fin, otra vez sin ver a Luka...

-"Bieeeeen, gracias Miku"- contesta feliz.

-"Pero primero tendría que avisar a mis amigas"- no se por qué las he denominado así. Aún es muy pronto para considerar amigas a Teto y a Aoki, y en cuanto a Luka... es un caso aparte...

-"Okey, por mí no hay problema."

Llega el segundo recreo. Cuando termino de avisar a las demás me dirijo hacia las escaleras, hacia el tercer piso. La biblioteca está cerrada, así que hay que esperar a que llegue el sensei encargado. Haku no dice nada, solo mira su móvil. A veces pienso que debería decirle al menos a ella lo que siento por Luka, pero no sé cómo se lo tomará. La verdad es que me siento mal ocultándole cosas importantes a una amiga tan importante como ella, y no parece de las que discrimina por estas cosas, aunque si lo fuera estoy segura de que seguiría siendo mi amiga. Tomo valor y decido romper el hielo.

-"Haku."

-"Dime".

-"Si te contase un secreto, me prometerías no contárselo a nadie, sea lo que sea?"- pregunto dudosa de si debo seguir el rumbo de esta conversación.

-"Claro, cuenta."- dice seria y sinceramente.

De verdad me alegro de tener una amiga como ella, y no quiero arriesgarme a que se aleje de mí. No! Sé que puedo confiar en ella, se lo diré. Tomo aire y lo expulso lentamente. Abro la boca para decir algo, pero la cierro, aún me falta valor.

-"Lo siento, aún no me siento preparada para decírselo a nadie."- es verdad, nunca he dicho el secreto fuera de mi mente, ni en voz alta ni susurrando.

-"Vale, no pasa nada. No tienes por qué decírmelo si no quieres."- dice. Lo siento Haku, lo siento mucho, te prometo que algún día te lo diré.-"Vamos Miku, ya han abierto."

Le expliqué otra vez cómo se hacía el problema de matemáticas, y otra vez no lo entendió. Ni siquiera sabe sumar 56+78, definitivamente es un caso perdido.

Al lunes siguiente tenemos el examen de matemáticas que tanto le preocupaba a Haku, aunque no sé por qué, si lo iba a dejar en blanco de todas formas. Cuando bajo las escaleras en el primer recreo, me llevo una sorpresa inesperada.

-"Oye Miku, siento lo de ayer. Si quieres puedes venir tú también a mi cumpleaños."- dice Teto. Qué buena personaaaaaa!

-"Gracias, pero seguro que no te importa?"- pregunto.

-"Qué va. Además me pesaba la conciencia sin invitarte."- contesta. Esta chica es una santa.

-"Bueno pues... gracias"- respondo feliz.

-"Sabes dónde es?"- pregunta.

-"No".

-"Entonces si quieres puedes venir a comer a mi casa y vamos juntas en el coche de mi padre."- propone Luka.

-"Ok"- acepto todavía más feliz.

Viernes 4, suena el último timbre de la escuela por hoy hasta la próxima semana. Luka estaba esperándome en la salida para ir juntas hasta su casa. Al llegar al punto donde nos separamos normalmente, me doy cuenta de un detalle importante.

-"Nee, Luka-chan. Te importaría que vaya un momento a mi casa a dejar la mochila de clase y a coger lo que necesite?"- pregunto.

-"Claro, Miku-chan. Te acompaño."- dice.-"Yo te espero en el portal".

Subo por las escaleras, no hay mucho que subir y además llegaré antes. Timbro y mi madre abre la puerta. Me dirijo rápidamente a mi cuarto a por el bolsito que dejé preparado la noche anterior, me despido de mi familia y bajo de nuevo. No tardamos mucho en llegar a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa los platos con la comida ya están sobre la mesa y Luki, el hermano pequeño de Luka, ya está dispuesto a empezar a comer.

-"Luka-nee, por qué viene Miku-nee contigo?"- pregunta extrañado con el tenedor aún en alto.

-"Como ella no sabe dónde es el cumple de Teto le dije que podía venir a comer y que así la llevábamos."- contesta Luka.

-"Ah, guay!"- dice Luki emocionado.-"Entonces, Miku...Vas a venir en cocheee, con nosotroooos?"

-"Sí".- contesto.

-"Bi-en!".

Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer nosotras también. Hay salchichas, como la otra vez. Están ricas y tienen un aspecto bonito y puro. Mientras comemos, conversamos los tres..

-"Miku-chan, tú que le vas a regalar a Teto-chan?- pregunta Luka.

-"No sabía muy bien qué le iba a gustar, así que compré una colonia."- respondo. Las colonias y la ropa son los clásicos.

-"Y yo, pero también le compré una camiseta."- sí, clásicos.

-"Mamá! Quiero repetir!- grita Luki.

-"Ya ha terminado?"- pienso internamente.-"Pero si apenas llevamos 15 minutos comiendo!"

-"Luki es un pozo sin fondo."- dice Luka.-"Por eso yo lo llamo "zampa-bolos"."- no pude evitar reírme de ese nombre.

-"Oye! Yo no soy un zampa-bolos"- contesta Luki ofendido.

-"En serio. Cuando hay espaguetis, yo aún estoy empezando y él ya va por la mitad del plato. Al cuarto bocado ya ha terminado y aún quiere repetir."-empieza a explicar Luka.-"Cuando yo voy por la mitad de mi primer plato, Luki ya ha terminado de repetir, y aún quiere volver a repetir, pero mi madre no le deja. A veces me pregunto cómo cabe tanta comida en un cuerpo tan pequeño."

Cuando terminamos, tomamos unos yogures de postre, menos Luka que prefiere un plátano. En aquel momento empezó a llover y a tronar.

-"Sabes que mi madre le tiene mucho miedo a los rayos?"- dice Luka casualmente.

-"Yo sí."- dice Luki.

-"Ohjojojojo, pues claro estúpido, es tu madre."- dice Luka con el tono que usaría para hablarle al mayor idiota del mundo.

-"Anda, es verdad."

A las 4:30 subimos al coche con el padre de Luka. Luka no parece fiarse mucho de su sentido de la orientación, pero al final conseguimos llegar. Nos deja delante de la bolera y espera un poco con nosotras hasta que vemos a Teto y Aoki llegar. Al poco tiempo llegan otros dos invitados, dos chicos de los que no me interesó memorizar sus nombres. Según Teto, aún faltaba otra invitada más, una tal Mizki.

Mientras esperamos a Mizki, contamos chistes, excepto Aoki y yo que no sabemos ninguno bueno. Cuando Mizki llega, empieza la entrega de regalos. Todo el mundo le ha regalado lo mismo: colonias y ropa. Solo hay un regalo distinto, es... Un momento...UNA BAGUETTE? Quién demonios regala pan como regalo de cumpleaños? Y por qué parece ser el que más le ha gustado?

-"Gracias Mizki, se nota que eres mi mejor amiga."- dice Teto babeando frente al pan. Qué clase de mejor amiga hace esos regalos? En fin, da igual...

Cuando llega el turno del último regalo, el de Luka, veo que le susurra algo al oído a Teto. Antes de abrir el papel, Teto se prepara para decir algo.

-"Abriré este regalo por Luka-Kazú!"- dice al borde de explotar de risa. El resto de invitados ya está casi ahogándose de la risa, y eso me hace reír a mí también. Solo hay una cosa en el mundo que sea más graciosa que la gente que se ahoga con la risa.

Después de eso empezamos la primera partida de bolos, con barreras. Es la primera vez que juego, soy una birria. Se ve que Mizki es muy competitiva en esto, está compitiendo con uno de los desconocidos, que no para de repetir lo de "Luka-Kazú" con una voz rara. En la segunda partida sorprendentemente hago un pleno a la primera, creo que con esto podré tener una puntuación alta al final. Aoki también.

-"Muy bien, Lapisucha!- grita Luka desde los asientos.

-"No me llames así."- contesta Aoki de igual forma. Sí, una tsundere.

Ya casi es mi turno otra vez. Luka me coge las manos y dice.

-"Mucha suerte Miku-chan. Que la bendición de Luka-Kazú te dé mucha suerte."- dice besándome las manos, a lo que creo que me sonrojé.

-"G-gracias..."- contesto avergonzada.

Sonará estúpido, pero la bendición funciona de verdad, otro pleno.

Mientras la partida avanza, todo el mundo enloquece. El desconocido 1 (el obsesionado con lo de Luka-Kazú) se ha colocado un casco de obrero de plástico y encima, una silla pequeña. Teto y Luka le están poniendo bolos de goma encima de la silla mientra él sigue repitiendo "Luka-Kazú". Mientras, el desconocido 2 y Mizki están haciendo una guerra de dibujos en la pizarra de niños y una batalla de bolas de goma. Aoki y yo solo miramos raro a los demás. Todo lo que se oye es "Luka-Kazú", "Vuelve aquí, baka!", "Hey, Lapisucha, calva cara-trucha!", "No me llames así.", y parecidos.

Pero en el fondo lo pasé muy bien.

* * *

-"Mikuuu, no entiendo los deberes de lengua. Me ayudarías en el recreo?"- pide Haku de nuevo, ya a primera hora del lunes.

-"Está bien."- acepto resignada.-"Eres un caso perdido."

-"Lo sé."- proclama aparentemente orgullosa.

Al llegar la puerta está cerrada, igual que el último viernes que la ayudé. Aquella vez estuve a punto de contarle mi mayor secreto, pero el miedo me pudo. Esta vez se lo diré de verdad, es mi amiga y debe saberlo, además sé que lo entenderá de buena manera.

-"Nee, Haku..."- digo.

-"Hm?"- pregunta con pereza mientras guarda su móvil.

-"Recuerdas la última vez que vinimos y te hablé sobre un secreto?"- mi corazón empieza a latir a lo bestia. Los nervios vuelven.

-"Sí."-dice.

-"Puedo contártelo?"

-"Claro."

-"Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?"- intento asegurarme.

-"Lo prometo."- dice con sinceridad y seriedad.

-"Y que no te alejarás de mí ?"- sigo asegurándome.

-"Sí. Miku me estás asustando con tanta pregunta, qué pasa?"- dice algo insegura.

Mis piernas empiezan a temblar, siento que casi no puedo mantenerme en pie. El aire se me va poco a poco.

-"Sabes quién es mi mejor amiga, no?"- pregunto. No tiene sentido decir las cosas claras sin saber de quién hablo.

-"Ah, sí. La chica pelirrosa con la que siempre estás, verdad?"- exclama después de pensar bastante. Si esto fuera un anime se le habría encendido una bombilla enorme en la cabeza.-"Qué pasa con ella?"

Ahí va. Siento que cuando vaya a hablar mi voz no va a salir. Mi estómago empieza a encogerse al igual que mis pulmones y mis piernas apenas se aguantan, pero ya decidí contárselo y no puedo ser una cobarde toda mi vida. Tomo aire y lo expiro lentamente para calmarme, a la vez que pienso con cuidado mis palabras.

-"Ella m-me..."- vamos Miku suéltalo ya.-"...gusta."

No debió esperárselo, pues sus ojos, normalmente semicerrados por el cansancio, se fueron abriendo lentamente con un gesto de sorpresa. Me esperé lo peor y cerré mis ojos avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir, era la primera vez que admitía aquello en voz alta o al menos fuera de mi mente.

-"Ah, bueno. Está bien."- la voz de Haku suena tranquila, comprensiva y puede que hasta algo compadecida. Al abrir los ojos veo que su expresión es igual al tono de su voz.

-"En serio? No te importa? No me odias?"- pregunto incrédula.

-" Nah, no pasa nada, no es algo malo."- contesta. En ese momento todo mi ser vuelve a una calma legendaria que hacía tiempo que no experimentaba, si es que alguna vez la he experimentado. De repente mi cuerpo es ligero como una pluma y siento un leve ascenso en el aire.

-"Menos mal, no sabes lo bien que me siento ahora. De verdad que necesitaba decírselo a alguien, gracias."- siento la enorme necesidad de liberar los nervios restantes en forma de lágrimas y darle un Señor Abrazo a Haku, que ahora mi mente visualiza como un ángel griego y generoso descendiendo a buscar mis males y llevárselos lejos para siempre.

Al acabar de explicarle inútilmente cómo acentuar las palabras, volvemos al piso inferior para esperar que nos abran la clase. Algo inesperado pasa: Clara vino a hablarnos después de bastante tiempo.

-"Hey, hola DJ! Qué tal, Clara?"- saluda Haku alegremente.

-"Hombre, Haku. Cuánto tiempo!"- saluda Clara de igual modo.-"Hola Miku-chan!"

-"Holaaaa!"- contesto.

-"Puedo hacerte una preguntita?"-dice.-"Tú fuera Haku, por favor. Es algo privado."

-"Jooo~ yo también quiero saber."- se queja alejándose un poco para dejar privacidad.

-"Bueno es una pregunta sobre tu mejor amiga."- ok ya tengo miedo, y mucho. Puede que Haku se lo haya tomado bien, pero no estoy tan segura de Clara. Espero que la pregunta no sea la que yo pienso que es...

-"Ok, di."- mierda, me dirijo hacia mi muerte. Baka Miku, baka, baka, baka, baka...Por qué aceptaste contestar?

-"Tu mejor amiga es lesbiana?"- salvada, más o menos. Sí Clara, tú tan directa como siempre. Discreción 0%.

-"No...?"- digo algo extrañada por la pregunta. Aunque la verdad a veces yo también me he hecho la misma pregunta.

-"Oye pero no es por mal, solo por saberlo."- dice temiendo haber sido ofensiva, intentando dejar claro que no había intenciones de malicia.

-"Ya, no pasa nada."- digo. Sinceramente pienso que tiene motivos para preguntar eso, Luka siempre está mimándome "en exceso", así que a ojos desconocidos puede resultar una señal yuri.

-"Hey, es algo que yo sepa?"- pregunta Haku, que al parecer pudo escuchar las tres primeras palabras de la pregunta y da lugar a que tenga que ver con el secreto descubierto minutos atrás.

-"No exactamente..."-contesto, no es mentira.

Parece que con eso las dos quedaron satisfechas y dejaron estar el tema. Pero mi mente se perdió en la conversación. Sé que algún día más gente se enterará de lo que en verdad siento por mi mejor amiga, y que una de esas personas será quien menos quiero que se entere. No estoy segura de estar preparada para ese momento, pero eso no importa ahora, aún es muy pronto...

* * *

Fin de capítulo. Qué tal quedó? Espero que al menos esté aceptable y me dejen genialosos reviews =(OwO)=.

Realmente este cap no es especialmente vital para la historia menos por el trozo de Haku, pero más adelante será útil.

Otra cosa que quería decir es que llegado más o menos al capítulo 7,8 o cercanos (más o menos situados en el presente) empezaré a publicar one-shots de otros animes además de seguir con este fic para que de un poco de margen a que se creen eventos. Si no no tendré material para los caps. En principio la mayoría estarán basados en canciones de Vocaloid, aunque no es seguro.

Y ahora los reviews =(OwO)=:

-**Ainhoa:** ooooo gracias Rin-chan =(=/w/=)=, pero aún tengo que mejorar bastante. Siento que en este capítulo no hayas salido pero en el ***(censurado por spoiler) serás muy importante. Sinceramente podría contestarte en persona, pero bueno así te hago leer más caps =(=w=)=. Qué va es coña, gracias por el review =( OwO )=V.

**-Guest:** no me digas, por qué será, Haku? Y sí, eres muy pasota, tienes que admitirlo =(=m=)=. Espero que te alegre que te haya puesto importante en este capítulo y que me sigas dejando algún review (incluso puedes poner la tontería de la galleta que decías al principio).

Y eso fue todo. Nos vemos en el cap 4 =(OwO)=/ (subconsciente: en el próximo cap nuevos personajes y...) -le mete una zapatilla en la boca para que se calle- URUSAI BAKA! No más spoiler ¬ ¬


	4. Chapter 4

Voces a coro: Daaaana-nya~!

Haaaai! =(nwn)=/. Love&Friendship Days va a empezar! =(Own)=V (introducción a lo Yuru yuri)

Siempre quise hacer eso, ahora mi vida está un poco más completa que antes =(=w=)=.

En fin, ya tengo el capítulo 4. Lo raro es que lo terminé antes que el 3, pero eso no importa. En este capítulo van a aparecer dos nuevos personajes, y uno de ellos será relativamente "importante".

Lo siento por los que le tienen respeto a Oliver, pero no encontraba ningún personaje que encajase mejor en el papel. La verdad es que a mí también me da pena hacerle eso al pobre =(UmU)=.

Antes de empezar con el cap me gustaría aclarar algo. A partir de ahora que van a empezar a aparecer más senseis aclaro que todos serán personajes originales porque si no me quedo sin Vocaloids para asignar a personajes más importantes.

Y...creo que no tengo nada más que decir. Disfruten del capítulo-nyaaaaa =(OwO)=.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no España estaría plagado de su música.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Trick or Treat? Kiss or Dream!**

_Me encuentro en un lugar que conozco a la perfección. Se trata de un local que mis padres y los de Luka suelen frecuentar: "El Chuletón", un bar de lo más miserable. La entrada cuenta con dos bancos y un barril usado como mesa. Dentro se distingue la zona para cenas, que requiere de reserva para ser usada, y la zona para simplemente tomar algo. En esta última solo se puede encontrar una larga y alta mesa oculta de la luz, dos cutres mesas toneles, unos bancos en mitad del pasillo y, por supuesto, la barra._

_Ahora mismo estoy aquí con Luka. El sitio está a tope de gente, lo cual es muy raro puesto que no es de los mejores lugares donde alguien pueda pasarlo bien. Debido a la gran cantidad de gente el único asiento disponible es una silla alta, la cual Luka me cede. Estando ya sentada hablamos un poco._

_Me doy cuenta de que Luka lleva un buen rato sin quitarme la mirada de encima, una mirada que me examina con bastante curiosidad. De repente hace algo que nunca pensé que pasaría: coge mi brazo y tira de él, atrayéndome hacia ella y dándome un beso. Un beso, boca a boca. No fue muy precisa, lo que hizo que el beso fuese solo en una mitad de mis labios, probablemente por la indecisión, pero ese pequeño gesto fue suficiente para hacer pasar a través de mí una fuerte corriente eléctrica._

_Lo repite, ya más centrado, otra vez, y otra más. Un aire gélido empieza a inundar el local, pero el interior de mi corazón recibe la calidez del de la persona que tanto cariño me está dando. El frío aumenta y..._

* * *

...Me despierto.

"Otra vez. He vuelto a soñar con ella de nuevo..." es lo que pienso mientras me llevo inconscientemente mis dedos hacia mis labios. Se sintió tan real. No es la primera vez que tengo sueños yuri con Luka, pero sí la primera que llega a besarme. Mi mente se ausenta toda la mañana recordando ese sueño. No sé si es el efecto de haberle dicho a Haku la verdad, la extraña y atrevida pregunta de Clara, o la presión de mantener el secreto.

Llega el primer recreo, solo hemos llegado Luka y yo. No puedo evitar estar tensa al recordar el suceso de anoche. En eso, se nos acerca la sensei de gallego con un niño muy deforme (sin ofender).

-"Hatsune-san, Megurine-san, podríais hacerme un favorcito?"- pregunta, como siempre, en gallego.-"Aer*, este es Oliver. Está en 1ºB y también le gusta el mundo manga y anime. Aer, pero sus compañeros, aer, se burlan un poco. Os importaría, aer, estar con él y ser sus amigas?"

-"Vale..."- contestamos a la vez sin muchas ganas, pero intentando disimularlo. No parece alguien que nos vaya a caer bien, pero es imposible negarle algo a una sensei tan amable.

Oliver no es muy alto, tiene el pelo rubio muy alborotado y en pincho. Un parche tapa su ojo izquierdo, pero el derecho tiene una forma y un color indefinidos. Me fijo en el curioso detalle de que va completamente descalzo.

-"Conocéis un programa japonés de hacer canciones?"- pregunta.

-"Sí."-contesta Luka. Grave error, esa pregunta fue un horrible detonante.

-"Con quién estáis?"-pregunta Teto. Cuándo apareció?

-"Aaaahhhhhh!"- grita Luka del susto.-"Y Lapisucha?"

-"Aquí, y deja de llamarme así."-contesta Aoki desde detrás mía.

Desde ahí Oliver se estuvo acoplando a nuestro grupo. Descubrimos que es un pervertido que siempre está hablando de hentai, por eso le hemos puesto secretamente el apodo de "El Senninfómano**". No es hasta una semana después cuando encontramos a nuestra salvación.

-"Oye Miku."- dice Haku.-"Conoces a una chica llamada Yuki, de la clase B?"

-"Sí. Qué pasa con ella?"- pregunto con curiosidad. Realmente solo hablé con ella una vez, pero igualmente sé quién es.

(**Flashback**)

Me senté en el primer sitio libre que vi, la presentación iba a empezar. Al lado se encontraba una chica muy peculiar. Era enana y aparentaba unos 9 años, aunque si estaba aquí supongo que no los tendría realmente. Tenía el pelo negro y no muy largo, recogido en dos infantiles coletas que resaltaban su aspecto de niña pequeña. En el momento no me fijé pero tenía también una enorme nariz.

-"Oye niña, tú estás en tercero?"- preguntó sorprendida Clara desde el asiento de detrás. Ella siempre tan directa.

-"Sí."- contestó ella con una voz increíblemente suave.

Era una de las pocas personas del curso que no conocía. Nunca la había visto en años anteriores, así que intuí que era Yuki Kaai, la supuesta nueva estudiante que aparecía nombrada en la lista del exterior del instituto.

-"En tercero 'normal' o en diversificación?"- siguió interrogando nuestra amiga.

-"...En tercero."- dijo la supuesta Yuki con cara de no saber qué era diversificación.-"Tú también vas en tercero?"- me preguntó a mí.

-"Sí."- respondí secamente por los nervios que sentí al ver a la directora a punto de empezar su discurso.

(**Fin del Flashback**)

-"Bueno, el caso es que no tiene amigas con quienes estar en los recreos y a nadie le cae bien, aunque a mí sí. Podrías intentar integrarla en tu grupo?"

-"Lo intentaré, pero no garantizo nada."-acepto. No me gustan los grupos numerosos pero me sabría mal negarme.

Al día siguiente Haku trae a Yuki junto a mí y yo la guío hasta el cuadro del señor desaliñado. Cuando llegan todos se inician las presentaciones, más o menos.

-"Eh, quién es?"- pregunta El Senninfómano.

-"Me llamo Yuki."- contesta ella sonriendo...sonrojada? En serio?

-"Yo soy Oliver."- dice.

-"Has visto qué narizón tiene Yuki?"- me pregunta Luka discretamente.

Estuvieron todo el recreo apartados hablando de hentai. Pobre Yuki. Sin darnos cuenta dejaron de juntarse con nosotras para irse solos. Dos problemas fuera.

* * *

-"Ya casi estamos en época de Halloween."- dice Luka.

-"Vais a hacer algo especial ese día?"- pregunta Teto.

-"Miku-chan y yo vamos a disfrazarnos de gatos negros*** y a salir de noche."- contesta ella.

-"Yo voy a quedar con unas primas mías."- sigue Teto.

-"Yo no voy a hacer nada especial."- interviene Aoki.

-"Qué sosa eres Lapisucha calva cara-trucha."- se queja Luka.

-"No es verdad. Y deja de llamarme así, no estoy calva ni tengo cara de trucha!"- grita con tsunderidad. De repente Luka empieza a partirse de risa.

-"Qué pasa?"- pregunto con curiosidad aguantando la risa.

-"Acabo de...imaginarme a Aoki...calva...con una bombilla atada a un muelle...en la cabeza iluminándole la calva...y...con un traje de visigodo...y tiene un cuerno en la rodilla...y otro en el codo..."- intenta describir entre risas.

Teto y yo empezamos a partirnos también, y Aoki a medias.

-"A partir de ahora Aoki será El Visigodo."- anuncia Luka.

-"Noooo! Por qué te has imaginado eso?"- pregunta Aoki con tono de 'mi vida está acabada'.

-"Imaginaciones locas que tengo. Como cuando te imaginaba comiendo sopa con dos cucharas en cada mano."

-"Que yo qué?"- grita Aoki.

-"Es que te encanta papar."- dice Luka maliciosamente, haciendo gesto de engullir comida a lo loco.

-"No, y no digas papar, que parece que te refieras a otra cosa."

-"Qué más imaginaciones locas tenías?"-pregunta Teto llorando de la risa.

-"Pensaba que las galletas chiquilín te hacían saltar más alto y me imaginaba a mi misma saltando hasta la Luna."-dice con cara de 'eso me fastidió mi infancia'.

Teto solo podía reírse, la pobre se estaba ahogando. Luka siguió humillando a Aoki con lo de papar y lo del Visigodo toda la semana (y más tiempo).

* * *

El día de Halloween llega y voy a casa de Luka para prepararnos, igual que el año pasado. Cuando llego la puerta está abierta y Luka está asomada, aparentemente impaciente por ver cómo me queda el disfraz.

-"Awwww~"- suelta al verme.

-"Qué mona, Miku-chan!"- dice la madre de Luka.

-"Gracias, Sra. Megurine."- contesto sonriendo por el cumplido.

En ese momento Luka coge mi brazo y tira de mí hasta su cuarto rápidamente. Una vez dentro, cierra la puerta igual que siempre y me abraza fuertemente, tanto que no me deja respirar.

-"Awwwww~! Qué cosita tan adorable, dan ganas de comerte!"- dice a punto de explotar por sobredosis de moe.

Parece que no tiene intención de soltarme, pero no me importa, estoy genial así. De repente se separa un poco dispuesta a darme un beso, pero no como los de siempre, se dirige lentamente hacia mis labios. No puedo evitar sonrojarme al recordar aquel sueño, el que técnicamente fue mi primer beso. Su cara está ahora a unos escasos centímetros de la mía, cuando en ese momento detiene en seco su avance y se gira rápida y repentinamente hasta mi mejilla. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero me extrañó ver que tenía una sonrisa pícara en su cara, como si leyese mis pensamientos y decidiera gastarme una broma. De todas formas no creo que haya sabido lo que pensaba.

-"Estás lindísima Miku-chan."-sigue diciendo.

La verdad es que es un buen disfraz. Consiste en una chaqueta sudadera negra con una capucha en la cual hemos añadido dos orejitas de gato. En el pelo llevamos unas mechas verdes de quita-y-pon, y en el brazo un pañuelo del mismo color. El resto son unas mallas verdes y negras y una falda y botas negras. Como complemento llevo un martillo gigante colgado a la espalda, mientras que Luka optó por la guadaña que usó el año pasado, y ambas llevamos un cuchillito de bolsillo. Obviamente todas las armas son de plástico.

Solo queda que Luka se ponga las mechas y que las dos nos pongamos el maquillaje, que consiste en un pequeño colmillito con algo de sangre y tres felinos bigotes a cada lado de la cara. Comparado con esto, el disfraz del año pasado era mucho más elaborado.

(**Flashback**)

Estaba en casa de Luka, esperando que se preparase para el maquillaje. La ropa era una simple chaqueta a rayas blancas y negras acompañada de unas mallas, unos shorts y unas botas, todo ello de color negro. El maquillaje fue creado sobre la marcha, empezando con sombra blanca por toda la cara y siendo adornada más tarde por sangre y flores dibujadas, así como pintalabios negro****. Como arma complemento llevaba un cuchillo carnicero y Luka su guadaña. Sin duda daba algo de repelús.

(**Fin del Flashback**)

En eso viene Luki, con la cara cubierta de heridas falsas y un guante con unas garras diabólicas de plástico. Detrás esté su madre, con una expresión de regaño en su cara, pero no muy severa.

-"Mirad Luka-nee, Miku-nee, soy Freddy Krueger!"- dice emocionado mostrando su guante.

-"Y yo soy el Sr. Oso."- dice su hermana, ya que según ella, las orejas de su capucha parecen más de oso que de gato.-"Largo. Qué pasa mamá?"

-" 'Qué pasa' no! Tendrías que haberte lavado el pelo antes de que vinera Miku-chan! Qué piensas hacer ahora?"- regaña ella.

-"Me lo lavas tú en un momento solo por hoy?"- pide Luka con ojos de cachorrito abandonado. Sencillamente adorable. Quién podría negarse viendo esa carita?-"Vamos Miku-chan, tú también te vienes."

Cuando entramos las tres en el baño, la Sra Megurine me dice que tome asiento y pide perdón por las molestias. Fue una larga espera, pero mereció la pena poder ver el bonito pelo de Luka secándose.

Al terminar de ponerse las mechas, salimos a ponernos el maquillaje y nos vamos a fuera todos, no sin antes hacernos fotos. La primera parada es en "O Lugar", un pequeño bar que queda junto a la casa de los Megurine. Solemos ir todos los sábados, por eso decidieron esperar allí a mis padres.

Cuando llegan, todo el mundo elogia sus maquillajes y nos vamos a otro bar, en el cuál gracias a mí ganamos 30$ en un sorteo. En todo ese tiempo estuve recordando el anterior Halloween y lo bien que lo pasamos.

(**Flashback**)

Al entrar en el bar "La Marola" vemos que Neru está en una mesa con sus padres. Decidimos espiarla discretamente para matar el tiempo. Mientras estaba mirando a otro lado me perdí algo grande.

-"Neru no tiene modales, acaba de toserle encima a su madre sin taparse la boca."- dice Luka. No puedo evitar reírme al imaginarme la escena cuando Luka dice la frase "pasando gérmenes".

Ya en la última parada, "O Lugar", estamos fuera hablando tranquilamente cuando de repente una asquerosa bola de pelo negra se acerca con el viento. Al verla Luka la aparta con su guadaña poniendo una cara de asco bastante viril.

-"Estoy segura de que esa pelusa es Taito transformado."- dice.

-"Hey, alguien quiere patatas?"-pregunta Luki mostrando un cuenco lleno.

-"Yoooo!"-dice Luka con una voz muy moe.

-"Pues toma."- contesta Luki mientras vacía el cuenco en el suelo.-"Ahí tienes."

-"Noooooo! Pues me las voy a comer igual."

-"No lo hagas."-digo, recordado que ese suelo había sido contaminado por aquella asquerosa pelusa y algunas arañas.

Después de un tiempo entramos a dentro medio dormidas.

-"Miku-chan, estoy tan cansada que veo ordenadores en tu cabeza..."- dice Luka a punto de dormirse. Tengo que admitir que eso me hizo gracia.

(**Fin del Flashback**)

Cuando nos vamos a casa son ya las 3 de la mañana del día siguiente. Con mi vista algo nublada por el sueño distingo que mi padre ya no lleva su bastón de calavera.

-"Y Calavera-san?"- pregunto medio muerta.

-"Se la di al borracho que había a mi lado."- contesto. Hago un esfuerzo por mantener la consciencia y recordar al hombre ebrio que nos animaba a Luka y a mí en nuestra 'obra benéfica' en la que cantamos Kakome Kakome.

-"La echaré de menos."- finalizo agotada.

Lo último que recuerdo con claridad suficiente como para asegurar que no fue un sueño fue el abrazo y el beso de despedida de Luka, que susurraba un cálido "hasta mañana Miku-chan".

* * *

Y ya está de momento. Sé que todo el mundo querrá matarme al descubrir que lo del beso solo fue un sueño, yo también quería matar a mi subconsciente por hacerme creer que era de verdad (subconsciente: Oye! ¬ ¬ Al menos lo disfrutaste no?) La verdad es que sí =(=w=)=.

Aclararé los puntos marcados:

*No sé muy bien qué significa "Aer" pero pienso que es una abreviatura de "a ver". Es una palabra muy usada por esa sensei (cofcof50"aeres"porcuartodehoracofcof).

**Ese es uno de los apodos que tiene Jiraiya de Naruto en la versión en español. Se lo pusimos a Oliver porque igual que ese personaje es un pervertido.

***Referencia a la canción "Black cats of the eve" de Rin y Len.

****Lo de las flores es una referencia a "Dark wood circus". Si alguien se pregunta cómo quedó el maquillaje es bastante parecido al de "In the depht of the darkness".

Supongo que no hace falta aclarar de qué programa hablaba Oliver.

Ahora contestaré a los reviews =(OwO)= :

**-Guest:** Si claro, seguro que lo hiciste con calculadora ¬ ¬ . Y tienes que admitir que sí que estás bastante con el móvil, sobre todo el año pasado.

**-Russell ****Karters: **me alegro de que te guste =(OwO)=. No sé cuánto yuri habrá pero para asegurarme de que haya al menos un poco voy a poner cosas como el sueño de este cap. Yo también espero que nada ni nadie se interponga, y si no... (modo yandere) le parto el cuello...(subconsciente: y yo te ayudo).Gracias por el review =(OwO)=b. Mata nee!

**-Ainhoa (ya te contesto los dos reviews en uno solo):** oooooo =(O/w/O)= qué exagerada Rin-chan. No soy tan buena, aún estoy empezando y me queda bastante que mejorar. Pero no te preocupes, seguro que tú también eres muy buena, todo es cuestión de cogerle el tranquillo. Cuando subas el cap 1 de tu historia me avisas ok? =(OwO)=.

Y eso es todo. Hasta el proximo cap! (subconciente: al fin me dejan tener mi "momento spoiler" =(TTwTT)= -suena música de triunfo-. Pues en el proximo cap no pasa nada especial, solo se descubre la otra persona conocedora del secreto. Es...) -queda noqueada por un bate de béisbol-

Eso es pasarse con el spoiler ¬ ¬.


	5. Chapter 5

Ohaaaaa~! =(OwO)=/. Aquí está el capítulo 5.

Pensé que se me haría mucho más pesado de escribir pero se me hizo muy ligero (no como el maldito capítulo 6... ¬ ¬ ). Seguro que es porque está llegando el verano =(=w=)=...(subconsciente: pero si aún faltan unos 4 meses para el verano ¬ ¬ ). Cállate subconsciente! Hace sol de verano así que déjame creer que es verano. (subconsciente: oks pero ni siquiera ha llegado la primavera.) Cállate~ Déjame soñar...=(QmQ)=...

Bueno, este cap es un poco así como de relleno (El final es lo único que no es de relleno) y se sitúa en todo lo que es noviembre. No lo hice a posta pero me quedó tipo "Lucky Star" o "Azumanga Daioh", por eso separé cada "caso", por así llamarlos.

Lo siento si me pasé con los Shiones, es que no se me ocurría ningún personaje mejor. Y otra cosa que me han dicho es que pongo muchos flashbacks. Eso no puedo evitarlo, es que hay muchas cosas que mencionar de antes del principio del fic.

Y lo siento si hay más lenguaje malsonante de lo normal, yo solo reproduzco la conversación de cada personajes.

Nada más que decir, supongo. Espero que les guste este cap y que se rían bastante =(=w=)=b.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Por qué hasta el relleno trae consecuencias importantes?**

Noviembre. Un mes de relleno en el que terminan las vacaciones de Halloween. El mes del cumpleaños de Haku, que justamente es hoy, el mismo día que se acaban esas vacaciones. Ya la felicitaré al entrar en clase.

-"Hoy es el cumpleaños de Haku? Dile 'feliz navidad'* de mi parte."- dice Luka con ganas de broma y risas.

"Así que hoy toca 'modo coña'. Entonces puedo olvidarme de mi abrazo...".Para mí Luka tiene tres modos de personalidad: el 'modo neutral', el 'modo coña' y el 'modo tierno'. Cuando entra en 'modo coña' es casi imposible que pase a 'modo tierno'.

Entro en clase y Haku está en la entrada con su móvil.

-"Haku, felicidades."- digo sonriendo.

-"Ah, gracias Miku."

-"Y de parte de Luka, 'feliz navidad'."-añado.

-"Emmm...Gracias, pero por qué 'feliz navidad'?"-pregunta extrañada, y con razón.

-"Larga historia."-finalizo entrando al salón de clase.

* * *

A la hora siguiente a esta tenemos Educación Física. Mientras corremos de repente Haku me dice algo.

-"Oye Miku, me estoy ahogando. Cuéntame algo para que aguante corriendo."- Haku nunca fue muy atlética.

-"Y qué quieres que te cuente?"- contesto. La verdad es que a mí tampoco se me da muy bien el deporte.

-"Lo que sea, yo no voy a poder hablar porque estaré muriendo ahogada..."- dice.

Recuerdo cómo era el año pasado cuando corríamos.

**(Flashback)**

Rin, Clara y yo íbamos juntas al mismo ritmo, ni muy rápido ni muy lento.

-"Hey, no me dejéis marginada!"- dijo Haku intentando alcanzarnos.

-"Corre más rápido Tortuga!"- gritó Rin algo tsundere.

-"Me ahogo..."- balbuceó Haku a lo lejos.

-"Venga ya Haku, si no es para tanto! Solo llevamos 2 minutos corriendo."- dijo Clara.

De repente algo salió disparado del bolsillo de Haku y avanzó deslizándose por el suelo. Haku se dio la vuelta y corrió tras el objeto.

-"Noooooo! Mi móvil!"- gritó yendo a recuperarlo. Todo el mundo se estaba riendo de la escena, incluido el profesor.

-"Jajajajajajajaja, qué tonta!"- se reía Rin.

-"Pmmmffhjijijijijijijiji"- la seguía Clara. No pude evitar reírme yo también. Haku era un caso perdido.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

También recuerdo cuando cogió su trauma con los probadores.

**(Flashback)**

Estábamos esperando a que nos abrieran la puerta del salón de clases para dejar las cosas de gimnasia e ir al recreo. Mi sexto sentido reaccionó.

"_Aquí falta alguien, no?_". Serán imaginaciones mías, supongo...

Pasé todo el recreo con mi sexto sentido diciéndome que faltaba alguien. Fue entonces cuando vino Haku algo alterada comparada con las cosas de gimnasia aún en la mano.

-"Oh dios mío Miku, odio los probadores y a Pepe-sensei. Me dejó encerrada en el pabellón porque nadie me esperó y no se dieron cuenta de que todavía no había salido!"- dice medio riendo. A mí también me hizo algo de gracia.

-"Entonces tú eras la que faltaba!"- dije después de procesar la información.

-"Seh!"- dijo.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

Desde aquello siempre espero por ella, me preocupa un poco.

* * *

En el recreo Luka tuvo una idea para divertirse.

-"Voy a ponerme a perseguir al próximo conocido que pase."- dice maliciosamente.

En ese momento pasa corriendo Taito Shion, de mi clase. Taito es alto, tiene el pelo púrpura y casi siempre lleva vendas por todo el cuerpo. Lleva en mi misma clase el mismo tiempo que Haku y en primaria solíamos jugar los tres a Pokémon. Nunca me cayó del todo bien, desde siempre ha sido un pesado y un llorón, además de que tiene la extraña "afición" de querer tirarse por la ventana cuando le dan rautos. A parte de todo lo que pueda parecer, cuando se enfada es mejor alejarse, es capaz de matar a alguien.

Cuando pasa de largo Luka se pone a seguirle sin que se dé cuenta. Cuando Taito dobla la esquina, Luka vuelve medio riéndose.

-"Ujujuju, esto es divertidísimo!"- susurra.

Ni Teto ni Aoki saben a qué vino lo de irse de repente. La siguiente persona conocida que pasa es Big Al, también amigo de la infancia. Big Al es aún más alto que Taito, tiene el pelo corto y marrón y posee una voz muy viril. Desde siempre tuvo "un poco" de sobrepeso. Big Al tiene, al igual que Oliver, un apodo secreto: Hércules.

**(Flashback)**

Verano, 2012. Habíamos salido con unos de mi clase. Big Al tenía el pelo muy largo ya, así que se lo había recogido en una coleta. De repente, sin motivo aparente, se soltó el pelo.

-"Ostia! Hércules!"- gritó de repente Kaito.

Big Al, enfadado, se lanzó a perseguirlo. Todas las demás nos quedamos riendo del nuevo apodo de Big Al.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

La verdad es que, si lo pienso, Hércules sufre muchas burlas, como cuando dedujimos que comía neveras y otros aparatos electrónicos.

Luka hace lo mismo que cuando pasó Taito. Unos metros antes de llegar al cruce, Hércules se detiene y gira ligeramente la cabeza hacia detrás. Luka se asusta un poco al ser casi descubierta, así que intenta inventar algo que la libere del enorme tipo que tenía delante y que había empezado a caminar de nuevo. Luka vuelve aliviada.

-"Yo solo estaba tocando el timbal..."-balbucea, aún un poco asustada, mientras golpea la tapa de la caja de su comida. Teto estalla de la risa al oír la palabra 'timbal'.

Justo entonces pasa Haku. Luka, recuperada de repente, la para.

-"Feliz navidad, Haku-chan!"- dice con un tono de voz adorable.

Ignorada.

-"Feliz navidad!"- reintenta.

Nada.

-"FELIZ NAVIDAD!"- grita.

-"Ah, gracias..."- contesta Haku medio atontada, como quien recién se despierta. El tono que usó era el mismo que cuando le di el mensaje al entrar en clase.

* * *

Última hora, Ciencias sociales. La profesora es Chus, apodada por los alumnos 'La Chusa'. Es una sensei bajita que siempre habla gallego y que huele a tabaco. Creo que soy la única alumna que le tiene un mínimo de respeto... Cuando tenemos clase con ella, todo se vuelve un caos, y hoy no es la excepción.

-"A ver chicos, callad!"- ordena inútilmente. No impone para nada.

-"Joder tíos callad un poco! La Chusa va a cambiar la fecha del examen!"- grita Akaito justo al lado de Chus, ignorando que esta había escuchado ese 'precioso' nombre.

-"Sensei, quería decir 'Señorita Chus'."- intenta defender Dell, uno de los mayores payasos de la clase.

Mientras Chus intenta explicar una de esas cosas aburridas sobre política que tan poco me importan, Taito interrumpe - como siempre - con una de sus preguntas que no vienen al tema.

-"Chus-sensei, a que Mónaco es un país?"- pregunta.

-"Taito, cabrón! Es un maldito principado!"- gritan Dell, Akaito, Haku (sí, Haku) y algunos más.

La clase se vuelve un infierno mayor del que ya era, y a este paso Chus-sensei cogerá un trauma.

-"Chus-sensei, me puedo tirar por la ventana?"- pregunta Taito, quien al parecer tiene otro rauto de los suyos.

-"A ver, todos en silencio! No Taito, no puedes."- contesta amablemente. Siempre me sorprendió la paciencia de la sensei.

-"Chus-sensei, tienes algo que corte? Es que me quiero cortar las venas."- pregunta de nuevo el alumno. Pobre profesora, me sorprende que no haya dimitido todavía.

-"No, Taito, no! Tú estate tranquilo."- intenta tranquilizarlo.

Al final de la clase, Taito acabó enterrado en la capucha de su chaquetón. Seguro que ahí dentro estaba llorando, como siempre.

* * *

Nunca me había fijado antes, pero en la zona de la clase de Luka siempre pasea una chica muy siniestra. Sus extremidades son muy largas y esqueléticas, y siempre camina por el mismo sitio, de puntillas, con la mirada perdida. A veces se choca contra paredes, columnas o personas y no se inmuta lo más mínimo, es como un ser vacío.

-"Nunca te has preguntado si le pasa algo a esa chica?"- le pregunto a Luka, ya que está en su misma clase.

-"Quién, Calne Ca? Da mucho miedo, verdad? Nunca habla, pero una vez le mandaron leer algo en clase y tenía una voz de ultratumba como Yuuma."- dice Luka.-"A veces parece que alguien la controle desde el piso de arriba como si fuera una marioneta."

En ese momento me imaginé la escena, fue terrorífico.

-"Una vez me tosió encima, como Neru a su madre."- dice, lo cual me hizo gracia, y se puso a cantar levemente.-"Contaminada por Calne Ca**..."

En ese momento llegó Aoki.

-"Hey, Visigodo!"- saluda Luka.

-"No me llames así..."- susurra la tsundere.

-"Y Teto-chan?"

-"En el baño, como siempre."

-"Vamos a escondernos de ella!"- propone Luka tirando de nosotras dos.

-"Suéltame! Puedo correr sola!"- grita Aoki.

-"Aquí no nos encontrará nunca."

-"Pero si estamos en la entrada del baño!"- dice Aoki secamente.

-"No nos encontrará nunca."-repite Luka.

-"Qué hacéis aquí?"- dice Teto. De dónde ha salido?

-"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"- grita Luka más alto que nunca mientras corre a abrazarse a mí del susto.

-"Pero si no doy tanto miedo!"- protesta Teto.

-"A mí también me has asustado..."- susurra Aoki apartada para que no se la oiga. Tsunderes...

"Buff...Espero que nadie me haya oído gritar..."- dice Luka ya soltándome.

Vamos, como siempre, por el jardín del instituto. Justo cuando estamos a punto de llegar al final, llegamos hasta nuestro enemigo natural: un árbol lleno de abejorros.

-"Yo no pienso pasar por ahí. Verdad Miku-senpai?"- dice agarrándome.

-"No me gusta el 'bzzzz'..."- digo.

-"Ni a mí..."- contesta.

-"Pues como que yo tampoco voy a pasar."- se une Aoki.

-"Pues yo sí."- dice Teto.

-"Sí que tienes orgullo."- dice Luka.

Y Teto se va.

-"Vamos hijas, vuestra tía se ha ido hacia su muerte. La recordaremos para siempre mientras comemos empanadillas de nocilla..."- dice Luka dramatizando la escena mientras nos vamos en dirección contraria.

-"Oye, Teto ha desaparecido."- dice Aoki rompiendo el drama.

-"Cómo? Imposible, a dónde ha ido?"- nos sorprendemos todas.

-"Ohjojojojo, vamos a aprovechar para escondernos de ella."- propone Luka mientras nos arrastra igual que la última vez.

-"Ya te he dicho que puedo correr sola!"- grita Aoki. Tsundere...

-"No grites que nos va a pillar."- regaña Luka.

-"Sabes que nos está siguiendo?"- digo fijándome.

-"Seguro que es su fantasma."- intenta escapar Luka.

Al llegar a la esquina, Luka me hace parar, se pone de espaldas a mí y se agacha un poco.

-"Sube, Miku-chan!"- dice.

Obedezco, me lleva corriendo a caballito hasta donde "El fantasma de nuestra tía nunca nos encontrará" y termina la broma después de que Teto le estrujase un envase de yogur delante de la cara.

* * *

-"Este es el nuevo alumno, viene de muy lejos. Se llama Zeito Shion y se incorporará a partir de ahora a 3ºA."- esas son las palabras de nuestro tutor al presentarnos al nuevo alumno.

-"Bienvenido, Zeito-kun."- recibe Taito al nuevo.-"Sabías que tenemos el mismo apellido?"

-"Qué importa estúpido, yo también!"- grita Akaito desde su nuevo asiento.

Todos fuimos cambiados de sitio la semana pasada. Ahora me siento al lado de la ventana, algo que quise desde que empezó el curso, y delante tengo a Dell Honne, el mayor payaso de la clase. Me siento muy sola al no tener a Haku sentada detrás como antes, ahora estoy rodeada de desconocidos y de un sitio vacío.

-"Taito es 'especial'~."- bromea maliciosamente Dell.

-"Dell es 'especial'~."- imita Taito malamente.

-"Mentira! Akaito es el más 'especial'."- se insulta este a sí mismo.

En el recreo puedo ver como Taito intenta convencer a Dell a toda costa de que acople a Zeito al grupo, a lo cual acepta.

-"Estoy segura de que a Taitoffet le mola el nuevo, veo la química entre los dos~"- bromea Luka. Lo de 'Taitoffet' es otro nuevo apodo de los nuestros.

**(Flashback)**

No recuerdo a qué salió el tema, pero terminamos hablando de cuando Taito Shion intentó tirarse por la ventana en primaria solo porque no quería hacer copias de castigo.

-"En serio Taito llora tanto?"- pregunta Luka.-" Es un pringui."

-"Ya."-contesto.

-"Y además es tonto, como Wobbuffet***."- dice. La verdad yo nunca consideré a Wobbuffet tonto, de hecho me parecía (y me sigue pareciendo) casi invencible si está bien entrenado. Aunque el comentario encendió mi

ridícula imaginación.

-"Acabo de imaginarme una mezcla de Taito con Wobbuffet llorando mientras dice 'Taitoffeeeeeet! Taitoffeeeeet!'"- digo. Luka empezó a imaginarlo también y a reírse, y le dejamos ese nombre para la eternidad.

Después de eso, empezamos a imaginar cosas estúpidas protagonizadas por Taito, hasta llegar a identificarlo como un afeminado que hacía cosplay de hada Winx y que soltaba "polvitos mágicos".

**(Fin del Flashback)**

* * *

Aoki y Teto están de excursión en el monte cogiendo setas, algo que posiblemente traumatizará todavía más a Teto.

**(Flashback)**

La exposición de setas quedaba de camino al baño. Teto la vio al pasar y se detuvo a mirar las setas, pero el mal olor de estas le llegó. La cara de asco que puso fue legendaria y las otras tres empezamos a reírnos de esa cara a lo lejos.

Al día siguiente, al pasar al lado de esa exposición, dio un rodeo larguísimo que la hizo parecer tonta.

Cuando quitaron la exposición temporalmente, señaló desde lejos el espacio vacío con una sonrisa demasiado grande para ser humana. Parecía bastante tonta.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

-"Bueno, supongo que solo estamos tú y yo, Miku-chan."-dice Luka.-"Quieres ir por fuera?"

-"Como quieras."- contesto.

Ya fuera empezamos a hablar como lo hacemos normalmente los fines de semana.

-"Awwww~Eres adorable Miku-chan."- dice de repente.

-"Si tu lo dices..."

-"Ohhh~ Cómo te amo!"- dice mientras me abraza muy fuerte. Después de darme cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar me sonrojé como nunca, aunque sé que no iba en el mismo sentido que yo esperaba.

-"I-I-Igualmente..."- contesto. Podré decirle algún día la verdad?

-"Hey, Mikuuuuuu~!"-grita Haku a lo lejos.

-"Feliz ' Nyavidad ' !"-felicita de nuevo Luka cuando Haku llega junto a mí.

-"Emm...gracias."- contesta ignorándola un poco.-"Oye Miku te lo ruego, enséñame a acentuar palabras para el examen de hoy."

-"No sabes acentuar palabras?"- grito sorprendida.

-"No, qué se hace?"-pregunta.

-"Identificas la sílaba tónica y sigues la reglas generales."- explico.

-"Cuál es esa sílaba."

-"La que 'suena más fuerte'."-contesto en versión para bakas.

-"Le-on, lé-on, le-ón..."-intenta Haku.-"Todas me suenan igual."- Qué triste.

-"Y tú no vas a estudiar, Miku-nya?"- pregunta Luka.

-"Yo? Por qué? Si yo nunca estudio."- contesto tranquilamente.

-"En serio? Entonces cómo sacas tan buenas notas?"- grita sorprendida.

-"No se."

-"Miku, véndeme tu cerebro."- pide Haku.- "Te lo devolveré algún día."

* * *

...Y de repente se quita el chaquetón.

-"Chus, que guapa te has vestido hoy."- alaga un alumnoX.

-"Eee-rror!"- exclama en alto Akaito imitando el tono de voz de los anuncios de ' Acierto. com '. Toda la clase ríe.

-"Sabes que te ha oído verdad?"- complementa Dell.

La sensei prefiere hacer como que no ha oído nada y sigue dictándonos la respuesta a la ficha.

-"Etto... Pero Chusa, esto como es... Upps!"- termina Dell al darse cuenta de como ha llamado a Chus-sensei.

-"Ehhh! Eso solo se lo puedo llamar yo."-grita Akaito.

-"Honne-kun, fuera de clase por favor..."- expulsa la profesora, ya con su paciencia agotada.

* * *

El timbre suena y deja paso a la libertad del payaso. El recreo pasa igual que siempre.

-"Por qué solo llamas senpai a Miku y a nosotras no?"- pregunta Aoki.

-"No se."- reflexiona Luka.-"Nunca lo había pensado."

-"Intenta llamarnos senpai."- propone.

-"Teto-senpai..."- nombra Luka con algo de indecisión.

-"Ahora a mí."- pide impaciente Aoki.

-"...A...Aoki...Aoki- sen...sen...NO PUEDOOOO!"- grita.

-"Por qué?"- pregunta Aoki algo fastidiada.

-"Es imposible que una cosa tan enana como tú sea considerada mi senpai."- dice Luka.-"Como Yuki..."- susurra.

-"No soy tan enana, soy casi como Teto."- se queja.

-"Noooo~, eres...pequeñaaaa, Visigodo."-canturrea Luka mientras levanta ligeramente a Aoki.

-"No lo soy, y deja de llamarme Visigodo!"- dice tsunderemente.

* * *

Música, una clase que me encanta. o al menos el año pasado. Este año no tanto porque toca historia de la música. Pero al menos es una de las pocas horas en las que puedo hablar con Rin, ya que se sienta a mi lado. Aunque solo podemos hablar cuando no hacemos clase de flauta, únicamente cuando copiamos lo que entrará en el examen. Esta clase en concreto coincidió que me puse a pensar repentinamente en Luka.

-"Qué te pasa, Miku-chan?"- pregunta Rin, notando que nada más que mi cuerpo permanece presente en la clase.

-"Ah... Nada, no importa."- contesto intentando mantener mi secreto.

-"Algo te pasa, cuéntamelo."- insiste.

-"En serio, no es nada importante, Rin-chan."

-"Pero es algo, anda dímelo, no se lo diré a nadie."

-"Ese no es el problema..."- bueno, en parte sí, pero si solo fuera eso se lo habría contado a la primera insistencia.

-"Venga, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, soy tu amiga."- dice la rubia.

-"Ya, pero es algo muy privado..."- digo. A este paso me lo sacará a la fuerza.

Siguió toda la clase insistiendo con lo mismo. Me sentaba un poco mal ocultarle esto, ella siempre había confiado en mí para contarme secretos (aunque ninguno tan aparentemente grande como el mío). Empecé a

preguntarme si debería contárselo. Haku se lo tomó bien, puede que Rin también, pero no sé... Una parte de mí dice que reaccionará bien y otra dice que me odiará. Justo al final de la clase me decido a confiar en mi amiga

y decirle la verdad.

-"Está bien, te lo cuento al salir de la clase."- acepto finalmente.

-"Ok~"- dice.

Ya fuera, tomo aire varias veces para disminuir los nervios. No me siento tan nerviosa como cuando se lo dije a Haku, pero casi.

-"Acerca el oído, por si acaso alguien lo oye..."- pido antes de hacer la revelación. Ella obedece y suelto lo que llevaba guardado.-"Me...gusta...Luka..."- susurro.

-"Te gusta Luka?"- pregunta. Solo asentí con la cabeza nerviosa por saber la reacción. No me pareció mala, ya que tenía una ligera sonrisa mientras hizo la pregunta.

-"No te preocupes, te guardaré el secreto."- dice sinceramente. Eso me sentó genial.

-"Gracias, ahora me siento muchísimo mejor."- agradezco con una sonrisa.

-"Entonces supongo que yo también te contaré mi secreto."- eso no me lo esperaba, Rin-chan no parece la clase de persona que tenga muchos secretos.-"...Me gusta Yuuma."- no me sorprendió oír esto, casi todas mis 'amigas' de primaria y algunas de 1º de ESO estuvieron coladas por Yuuma alguna vez, hay rumores de que incluso Big Al lo estuvo.

-"No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie."- digo.

-"Gracias, Miku-chan!"- contesta feliz.

Tengo que admitir que nunca me esperé que un mes de relleno como Noviembre fuera a terminar con un intercambio de secretos, pero ese final de mes me hizo ganar confianza con Rin, igual que la vez anterior pasó con Haku.

* * *

Sugoi, no pensé que un cap de relleno pudiera salirme tan largo =(O-O)=, en cambio el 6 está quedando muy corto y tendré que pensar cómo rellenarlo...En fin, los puntos marcados:

*****Referencia al especial de navidad de Raruto, cuando en lugar de desear feliz navidad Raruto desea feliz cumpleaños. Lo que ha hecho Luka ha sido lo inverso.

******Referencia a la canción "Bacterial Contamination". Calne Ca, por si alguien no lo sabe, es el nombre de la Miku del vídeo de esa canción.

*******Posiblemente no sea necesario aclararlo, pero Wobbuffet es un Pokémon. Si viste la m****a del anime alguna vez sabrás que es uno de los Pokémon de Jessie, del Team Rocket.

Contestación a los reviews:

**-Guest:** no Haku-ojisan, pídeselo a Rin-okaasan ¬ ¬... Aunque tampoco te dará. Además sé que no me lo devolverás nunca =(=m=)=... De verdad me sorprende que aún no hayas puesto lo de la galleta.

**-Flygan98 (1º review):** =(o-O)= (lee el reviews) subconsciente dime que no me has drogado la vista (subconsciente: yo no puedo hacer eso ¬ ¬ no soy la nube con forma de Moe.) (le hace caso y relee) =(QwQ)= es el review más motivador que he recibido hasta ahora... Arigatoooou! Me alegro de que te guste, y también me alegro de saber de la existencia de más otakus españolas, pienso volver a expotaku este año y ganar el torneo de pkmn =(=w=)=b. Me he dado cuenta de que tú también pones "manyana" como yo en el móvil porque no tiene "ñ", esa palabra mató de la risa a Luka XD. Lo de actualizar, estoy intentando subir un cap cada semana pero no se si a este paso podré. Gracias por el review y por los ánimos =(OwO)=.

**-Flygan (2º review, los contesto por separado porque el 1º es muy largo):** oooo gracias =(nwn)=. Lo de gustar también me lo dijo Rin (cap*** censurado por spoiler) pero no estoy segura, y... espera...he leído bien? b-b-b-be-beso? =(O||||O)= (sonrojo máximo, explosión cerebral y le sale humo por las orejas) (subconsciente: oye no te desmayes a medio contestar el review) cierto. Es irónico que Miku te parezca así, la verdad es que la realidad no destaca mucho... Me esperaba lo de Luka, es matadora, todo el mundo se ahoga de la risa con ella XD. De nuevo gracias por los reviews =(OwO)=. Ah y por cierto, me encanta tu fic "Electric Love", cuando actualices ya te dejaré un review =(OwO)=V.

Y hasta aquí. Puede que el cap 6 tarde un poco menos porque estoy en semana de exámenes (subconsciente: no debería entonces tardar más?). No, ya sabes que yo paso de estudiar, y como acabo en seguida avanzo al terminar cada examen =(=w=)=b. Bueno, haz tu "momento spoiler" (subconsciente: al fin. El siguiente cap es uno de mis favoritos =(OwO)=, porque hay un personaje nuevo superkakkoi qu-...) (modo yandere, amenaza a la subconsciente con un bate de beisbol en una mano y un bastón de Halloween en la otra) No crees que te estás pasando un poco con el spoiler? (subconsciente: gomennasai =(QmQ)= no me pegues) Mata nee =(OwO)=/.


	6. Chapter 6

(Sentada de espaldas, mirando para la pantalla del ordenador mientras escucha "Leave") =(QmQ)= mierda, no puedo escucharla sin llorar... Mejor pongo otra...No! También me hará llorar... (subconsciente: Oye, que tienes que presentar el cap.) Ya? Ups, gomen =(QwQ)= (se seca las lágrimas) Holaaaaaa! =(nwn)=/.

Como dije, el cap 6 pude terminarlo antes porque estoy en semana de exámenes. Lo siento si algún fallo importante se me escapó, pero es que por culpa del maldito examen de gimnasia de hoy no me encuentro muy bien, más detalles en el cap***(?). (subconsciente: por qué no lo dejas para mañana, en serio no estás en condiciones.) Pero es que... =(QmQ)= ya iba a subirlo ayer, y tampoco pude...Por eso no quería tardar más. (subconsciente: oks, pero no llores más.)

Aviso: a partir de este cap (después del paseo grupal) empiezan los hechos no-reales mezclados con los reales.

No digo más, que sea una sorpresa... (subconsciente: qué mala eres a veces.) Lo sé =(=w=)=.

**Disclaimer:** (se me volvió a olvidar, lo siento =(TTmTT)=) Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Los profesores de la historia... bueno, no me pertenecen, pero son OC.

* * *

** Chapter 6: Tanto los eventos especiales como los milagros existen**

Frío. Sin duda hace frío, y yo estoy caminando bajo ese frío. Por qué no traería una bufanda y unos guantes? Lo único que de verdad me abriga es mi gorro con nekomimi y carita moe. Mi destino está lejos de mi casa, algo molesto para ir con este horrible frío. Se nota que el invierno se acerca. "Por qué acabé aceptando venir?"

**(Flashback)**

-"Oye, y por qué no probamos a quedar todas para salir por ahí?"-propone Teto. -"Podemos aprovechar el puente de esta semana y quedar el viernes."

-"Ok..."- acepta Luka con algo de duda.

-"Por mí vale, pero que no sea muy pronto."- dice el Visigodo.

-"Entonces de 6 a 7:30?"- pregunta Teto. -"Ah, y si no os importa voy a traer a Mizki-chan."

-"Amm...tu prima, la competitiva de los bolos de tu cumpleaños?"- hace memoria Luka.

-"Etto...no es mi prima, es mi mejor amiga."- aclara la chica de los taladros.

-"NO ES TU PRIMA?"- se sorprende Luka.

-"Nunca dijo que lo fuera..."- dice Aoki algo apartada.

-"Tú vendrás, verdad Miku-chan?"- me pregunta Luka ignorando lo que dijo Aoki.

-"No sé..."- contesto indecisa. No tengo tanta confianza con las otras tres, por eso lo paso mejor cuando estoy sola con Luka o con personas que yo elijo como amigas, como Haku o Rin.

-"Venga porfa~. Sin ti no será lo mismo~..."- insiste tiernamente. De repente la idea de que Luka se quedará a solas con las demás y sin mí me da unos celos horribles.

-"Está bien..."- acepto sin pensar.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

En fin, supongo que esto es un "evento especial" después de todo. Unos brazos alrededor de mí que conozco a la perfección me sacan de mis pensamientos, a la vez que me sonrojo.

-"Miku-chan! Te pillé~!"- dice Luka cariñosamente desde detrás.

-"Qué susto."- digo sin girarme a mirarla, no quiero que se de cuenta de mi sonrojo.

-"Perdón pequeña. Awww~ qué gorrito tan kawaii!" - dice acariciando mi cabeza.

-"Es el que compré en Expotaku."- recuerdo.

-"Anda, es verdad Miku-nya."

Las dos seguimos juntas el resto del camino, cogidas de la mano.

-"Llegáis bastante tarde."- dice el Visigodo.

-"Quién fue la que dijo que no quedásemos muy pronto?"- le reprocha Luka enfadada.

-"Es que yo llevo aquí desde las 4."-Todas estamos a punto de explotar. Yo me la cargaba.

-"Bueno, da igual."- tranquiliza Teto.-"A dónde vamos?"

-"Vamos a Chuchesol a comprar comida?"- propone Mizki.

-"Ok. Y después podemos ir a Zumolandia."- añade Teto.

-"A Zumolandia no!"- negamos las otras tres.

El tiempo pasa enseguida. Después de hablar un poco con Mizki vimos que es maja. Ya no queda mucho tiempo y no sabemos qué más hacer. Un pequeño parque atrae nuestra atención, y dos geniales columpios libres hacen brillar los ojos de las tres que nos negamos a ir a Zumolandia. Pero somos tres interesadas, y solo hay dos columpios, algo en nuestras cabezas hace click.

-"Pelea a muerte por los columpios!"- gritamos a coro. Una tendrá que fastidiarse.

Corremos atravesando multitudes y carreteras para asegurarnos un columpio, como si nuestras vidas dependiesen de dejar a las enemigas fuera de batalla. Yo consigo uno, suerte que a corto tiempo puedo correr relativamente

rápido. En el último momento Luka adelanta por poco a Aoki y coge el otro.

-"Jaja."- se ríe en la cara de la perdedora del duelo.

-"Mierda, yo quería un columpio."- se queja la tsundere.

Teto y Mizki llegan después, caminando normalmente. Eso define al grupo como dos locas, dos normales y una neutra*.

-"Whoooooohooooh!" Teto, empújame!"- grita Luka viviendo su vida.

-"Emm...yo no las conozco."- pareció susurrar Teto mientras se iba a sentar a un banco como los adultos.

-"Tranquila, ya te empujo yo!"- dice Mizki maliciosamente, seguramente con la intención de torturarla. Rectifico: dos locas, una normal y dos neutras.

-"Guay!"- grita Luka.

Unos 20 minutos más tarde nos despedimos. Aoki vuelve sola a su casa, Mizki y Teto van juntas a casa de la última y yo voy con Luka a su casa.

-"Ha sido divertido, verdad?"- dice emocionada como una niña pequeña. Pequeña y adorable.

-"Sí."- contesto sonriendo. Lo pasé bastante bien, pero la contagiosa alegría de Luka hace la mía mayor.

-"Y eso que al principio no estaba muy convencida."- admite.-"Tenemos que repetir, muchas veces."- en eso no estoy tan de acuerdo. No me gusta abusar de los eventos especiales, si no pierden lo especial.

* * *

El puente ha terminado y la vuelta a clase trae una sorpresa o... Más bien, un milagro...

-"Tenemos otra estudiante nueva. Esta es Gumi Megpoid."- presenta el tutor.-"Puedes sentarte en ese asiento vacío."- añade refiriéndose a la mesa vacía que hay junto a mí.

Gumi es más o menos de mi misma altura, tiene el pelo verde, un verde muy fuerte, por los hombros, y en la cabeza lleva unos googles naranjas al estilo protagonista de Digimon**. Sus ojos son del mismo color que su pelo, de un color más intenso si eso era posible. Se acerca a su asiento, pero justo antes de sentarse se me queda mirando y esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Encantada de 'conocerte'."- me saluda ya sentada.-"Yoroshiku Miku-chan."

-"Espera, cómo sabes mi nombre?"- pregunto entre sorprendida y asustada, no se había hecho ningún tipo de presentación de los alumnos.

-"Por eso dije conocerte entre comillas. Te lo explico mejor en el cambio de clase."- dice misteriosamente. No sé de qué puede conocerme, yo no la conozco a ella. Si hubiese visto alguna vez a alguien con ese color de pelo sin duda lo recordaría.

Finalmente el timbre suena y Gumi se gira para hablarme.

-"Entonces, de qué me conoces?"- pregunto impaciente por saber la respuesta.

-"Si te lo digo no me creerás."-dice.-"Estás segura de que quieres saberlo?"

-"Sí."

-"..."-hace una pausa antes de hablar.-"Yo soy la personificación de tu subconsciente, soy como tus pensamientos más internos que ni siquiera conoces. He venido para ser tu 'guía espiritual' y hacer milagros para ti."- dice

como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-"Oks, ahora la verdad."

-"Ah, y también para ayudarte en tu amor por Lu..."-antes de que pueda terminar de pronunciar ese nombre cojo su estuche y se lo meto en la boca.

-"C-c-co-cómo sabes eso? Entonces es verdad?"- grito muy roja.

-"Mfgjamfghffshamshsgkhbfk..."-intenta decir con el estuche aún en su boca. Parece estar ahogándose.-"Es...suficiente prueba...? Puaj, esa cosa sabe fatal..."- dice ya sin el objeto en la boca.

-"Vale, te creo. Pero qué quieres decir con 'milagros'?"-pregunto recordando esa palabra que usó segundos atrás.

-"Himitsu."- contesta guiñando un ojo.-"Lo verás con el tiempo."

Al día siguiente, como por arte de magia, el tutor hizo cambios de sitio, aún a pesar de que la última vez dijo que no habría más modificaciones. Lo más raro es que los cambios son geniales, ahora Haku vuelve a estar detrás

de mí y Rin está detrás de Gumi, quien no se ha movido. Así que a esto se refería con "milagros".

-"Podéis hablar todo lo que queráis."- finaliza el sensei. Gumi es increíble.

-"Miku~te echaba de menos para pedirte los deberes. A que Fernando-sensei está muy raro hoy para dejarnos hablar?"- dice Haku.

-"Miku-chan, pareces bastante amiga de la nueva."- dice Rin.

-"Es que nos conocemos de antes."- contesta Gumi.-"Yoroshiku Rin-chan!"

-"Hai, yoroshiku!"- contesta Rin.

-"Oye Gumi."- digo.

-"Dime."

-"Cómo pretendes ayudarme con lo del amor?"-pregunto interesadísima. Si esto fuera un anime, me saldría la típica cara de ( ¬ / o ¬ ).-"Con otro milagro?"

-"Upupupupu."- se ríe al estilo Monokuma, haciéndose la interesante.-"Te interesa, eh? Simplemente te ayudaré normalmente como cualquier amiga, dándote consejos y empujones, cosas así."

-"Crees que funcionará?"

-"No se, pero lo voy a intentar."-dice.-"Así que de momento empezaré por intentar entrar en tu grupo, para que no te sientas sola en el asunto y eso."

-"En serio? Arigato Gumi-chan!"- digo feliz dándole un abrazo. Es mucho más fácil coger confianza con ella siendo como 'una parte de mí'.

-"Nada, nada."-contesta quitándole importancia.

-"Espera un momento.."-pienso.-"Teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Gumi..."

**(Imaginaciones)**

1.-"Hola Luka! Al fin te evo con mis propios ojos, ahora entiendo por qué Miku se ha enamorado de ti..."- noqueada por Miku.

por las escaleras. Gumi me pone la zancadilla para que me caiga, consiguiéndolo. Rápidamente se las apaña para empujar a Luka "sin querer" para que nuestros labios se encuentren. Bueno, dijo que me ayudaría dándome un empujoncito, pero no me esperaba que fuera literalmente. Luka se cabrea para siempre.

me da una paliza leve para dejarme inconsciente.

-"Luka, es urgente! Miku-chan no respira, necesita que le hagas el boca a boca..."- noqueada, ahora ella sí que necesita el boca a boca.

(otra vez, cómo no.) se las ingenia de forma que prefiero no saber para encerrarnos a Luka y a mí en el baño con la intención de que pase algo. Golpeada por un rollo de papel.

5. -"Mikuuu! Declárate yaaaaaa!"- grita por megafonía desde el tejado del instituto, al oído de todo el mundo. Cómo llegó hasta allí arriba?-"Y tú, Luka, entérate de una vez de que Miku te ama y que tú a ella posiblemente tambiéeeeeeen!"- noqueada y encerrada en una taquilla.

6. Mmm... no, mejor no. Suficiente para mi cabeza, no quiero odiarla nada más conocerla...

**(Fin de las imaginaciones)**

-"Por qué haría yo cualquiera de esas chorradas?"-dice Gumi fingiendo estar ofendida.

-"Cómo...Ah, claro. Siendo mi subconsciente puedes saber todo lo que pienso."-deduzco.

-"Aunque la verdad es que no son malas ideas, puede que las aplique cuando esté segura de que te corresponde."- dice.

-"Gumi!"- grito preocupada y sonrojada al imaginarlo todo en la realidad.

-"Tranquila, solo si ya es seguro que le gustes. Vine a ayudarte, no a fastidiarte la vida, yo sé guardar secretos importantes aunque no lo parezca."

A todas en el grupo les parece bien que Gumi se nos una. Ya de vuelta en clase, otra vez nos dejan hablar, una duda recorre mi cabeza.

-"Gumi-chan, una cosa, tú dónde y con quién vives? Porque no debe de ser fácil empezar una vida desde cero."-pregunto preocupada por dónde puede vivir.

-"Te sorprenderá pero vivo sola en la puerta de enfrente a la de tu casa."-contesta.-"Quería tenerte cerca para vigilarte y ayudarte más, así que hice uno de mis Gumi-lagros*** para vivir ahí."

-"Increíble."

-"Qué pensabas, que viviría en la puerta del Gadis****? Ni que fuese Haku."- dice.

-"Yo no vivo en la puerta del Gadis!"- protesta Haku.

-"No, vives en la del Eroski****!"-interviene Rin.

-"Vivo en mi casa!"-lloriquea Haku.-"Y no es ninguna puerta de ningún supermercado."

-"Tranqui Haku, si quieres mudarte a una puerta más grande yo te pago el bus."- dice Gumi.

-"Llévala a la del Mercadona****, será como una mansión para ella. La del Gadis y la del Eroski solo son chozas miserables. O llévala a la del Corte Inglés**** que será como un castillo."- me uno a la conversación sobre la

casa de Haku. De vez en cuando es divertido hacer este tipo de bromas.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"- se parte Rin.

Toca el timbre y nos vamos a clase de gimnasia. Esta vez somos cuatro corriendo juntas: Rin, Haku, Gumi y yo. Rin vino porque según ella Gakuko y Miki no la comprendían. La verdad las tres son como una familia para mí, donde Haku es el padre-abuelo, Rin la madre y Gumi...no sé.

-"Miku-chan, en serio, yo qué soy en la familia?"- pregunta Gumi.

-"Por qué tienes que cotillear mis pensamientos?"- me quejo.

-"Qué familia?"- pregunta Rin.

-"Es que si lo pienso, todas mis amigas sois como una familia para mí."- digo.-"Haku es mi padre/abuelo, tú eres mi madre y Gumi no tengo ni idea."

-"Sabes que soy una chica, verdad?"- pregunta Haku.

-"Por qué yo soy madre?"- se queja Rin.

-"Y Luka?"- pregunta Gumi con un tono pícaro y una cara que la hacía parecer una pervertida (aunque ya lo era de por sí).

-"..."-buena pregunta.-"Supongo que mi onee-chan, aunque eso sería incesto..."

-"Incesto yuri."-aclara Gumi.-"Yo creo que debería ser la nuera de Haku y Rin-chan."- al oír esto me sonrojo.

-"Y Gumi-chan qué es?"-pregunta mi 'madre'.

-"Etto..."-empiezo a pensar opciones. Solo se me ocurren cosas como la mascota, la prima o la hermana desastre.

-"Todo lo que se te ocurre es malo menos la prima, así que supongo que seré la prima..."- protesta mi subconsciente.

-"Cómo saber todo lo que piensa Miku?"- pregunta Haku sorprendida.

-"Porque..."-no la dejo acabar y le tapo la boca con la chaqueta que había empezado a quitarse.

-"...Porque somos amigas desde hace mucho."-intento disimular.

-"Mwamfphgfjamphshwemffpjhmngj..."-balbucea asintiendo.-"Por qué siempre me callas con cosas asquerosas en la boca?"-grita.

-"Espera un momento..."-reflexiona Rin."Gumi sabe lo de Luka?"- ese es un gran ejemplo de reacción retardada.

-"Sí."-contesto.

-"Cómo lo descubrió?"-pregunta. Mierda Miku, inventa algo creíble para que no descubra que Gumi y yo compartimos conocimientos porque es mi subconsciente. Y tú ayúdame un poco a inventar algo, maldita Gumi.

-"Lo leí en su mente y luego le pregunté sobre el tema."-dice Gumi.-"No me pareció mal, pero Miku pasó mucho corte cuando me enteré."

-"Es que no tenía pensado contártelo."

-"Por qué?" Si aunque no lo parezca puedes confiar en mí y te aprecio seas como seas."- dice sinceramente.

-"Ya. A mí tampoco me importa, eres mi amiga y lo seguirás siendo. Yo no soy como la iglesia."- añade Rin.

-"Loh...mismoh...digoh...!"- jadea Haku alcanzándonos, como siempre, se está ahogando. Cuándo se había quedado atrás...?

-"Oooooh, arigato minna!"- digo conmovida. Me alegra tener tan buenas amigas-'familia'.

-"Ahora como tu prima te ordeno que vayas junto a Luka, le digas todo lo que sientes por ella y le des un buen morreo!"- sentencia Gumi orgullosa.

-"Te odio."-bromeo. Aunque en el fondo también es una buena amiga-'prima'.

-"Sabía que dirías algo así, aunque esperaba algo más fuerte como 'Muérete' o 'Vete a la mierda' o 'Que te den'."-dice.

Al acabar de correr nos dicen que hagamos parejas de dos para practicar volley, y Rin-chan-okaasan elige ir conmigo.

-"No! Yo me pedí a Miku antes!"-se queja Haku-otousan-ojiisan.

-"Ni que fuera un Pokémon para que me elijan así..."-digo.-"Además puedes ir con Gumi."

-"Hagamos una cosa, cada día una de nosotras irá con Miku: hoy va Rin, el próximo día Haku y el próximo yo."- propone Gumi.

-"Ok."-aceptamos Rin y yo a la vez.

-"Quiero solicitar la custodia de mi hija-nieta..."-sigue protestando Haku al lado mía.

-"No, yo la solicitaré. Contigo no durará mucho viva, siempre intentas matarla con un balonazo en la cara."-discute Rin.

-"Eso es sin querer!"-dice el 'abuelo'. En ese momento Gumi le da un balonazo en la cabeza.

-"Ups! Gomen, no me di cuenta de que no estabas mirando."- se disculpa inocentemente.

-"Noooo! Ojii-chan no te mueras! Gumi, baka asesina!"- grito.

-"Perdón."-dice.

Con el tiempo, aprovechando que somos vecinas, Gumi y yo empezamos a quedar todos los días (menos viernes y sábados por las mañanas) en su casa. Me pregunto cuántas sorpresas más tiene preparadas...

* * *

Lo dejo aquí de momento, no estoy en condiciones de seguir de momento. Al final, el personaje nuevo era... (subconsciente: yooooo! =(OwO)=) Por eso a partir de ahora en sus trozos de conversación en las notas de autora me referiré a ella como Gumi porque es más corto de escribir =(=w=)=. (Gumi: qué vaga eres ¬ ¬) Ya.

Puntos marcados:

*****Las locas son Luka y Aoki, las normales son Teto y Mizki y la neutra soy yo. Después de la rectificación, Mizki se vuelve neutra y Teto pasa a ser la única enteramente normal. (Gumi: pobre, es la margi de las locuras.)

******El protagonista de cada temporada de Digimon (menos Masaru) llevan unos googles de aviador en la cabeza, al mismo estilo que Gumi.

*******Referencia a "Miracle Gumiracle".

********No sé si en todos los países del mundo los hay, pero por si acaso, todos son supermercados (menos el Corte Inglés que es un centro comercial.)

Contestación a los reviews:

**-Flygan98: **es que mi móvil tampoco tiene ñ en el teclado y por eso también pongo "manyana" XD. Siento haberte mantenido despierta, aunque gracias por decir que mereció la pena =(OwO)= eso motiva. Sinceramente nunca habían dicho eso de Miku, acertaste bastante, aunque no lo demuestra porque es tímida. PD:K-k-k-Kisu? =(O|||||O)= ( explosión de humo, incendio cerebral, alma volando lejos...) (Gumi: no te mueras =(OmO)= Maldita alma, vuelveeee!) (Alma volando: eso sería tan genial... =(O||||O)=)

PD2: no tienes por qué dar las gracias =(OwO)=b (Gumi: buff, conseguí devoverle el alma, a este paso va a sufrir mucho más de lo que está sufriendo por el examen de gimnasia...)

PD3: puede, pero no aseguro nada, porque igual yo vivo en el otro extremo del país sin saberlo. Aunque estaría bien coincidir alguna vez.

PD4: otra más que lo quiere, como Haku. Pero al menos te diré mi secreto =(=w=)= simplemente hay que pensar en todo lo que dijo el/la sensei en clase, recordar vagamente los deberes y memorizar la imagen y el orden de las letras del texto. No me hago responsable en caso de que no funcione =(OwO)= (Gumi: eso lo dices porque solo nos funciona a nosotras dos, no?) No.

**-Mimic Tatori:** Oks, lo intentaré. Pero no aseguro rapidez en mi estado...

**-Guest: **lo sé, a mi también ojii-chan =(=w=)=. Y ya sé que no eres borde con Luka, pero esas dos veces la ignoraste bastante.

**-Rin (ya te contesto los 2 en una sola vez): **si tu lo dices, me alegro de que te haya gustado Rin-chan-okaasan =(OwO)=. Y ya sé que puedo confiar en ti, por algo eres mi amiga-madre, tú también puedes confiar en mí =(Own)=b. Sigo con la curiosidad de con qué trozo te ahogaste más... Para la próxima graba tus reacciones y me las enseñas para que yo también me ría =(OwO)=.

**-Hikari Vits: **me alegro de que te guste =(OwO)=. No pasa nada, lo que cuenta es la intención de querer dejar el review. Si te he hecho reír significa que estoy cumpliendo mi misión =(=w=)= la verdad es que mi vida es como un chiste X-). Gracias por el review.

Y creo que ya está. Gumi, tu momento spoiler! Tienes 3 segundos. (Gumi: SOLO?). Se te acaban ¬ ¬ (Gumi: en el próximo cap hay algo de drama...) Ya está. (Gumi: jo...).

Ah, por cierto, quería dar las gracias a todos los que han leído mi fic hasta ahora, y también agradecer todos los reviews, follows y favs =(OwO)= son muy motivadores. Para ser mi primera historia me está quedando mejor de lo que esperaba.

Y eso es todo. Mata nee! =(OwO)=/.


	7. Chapter 7

(Se asoma una cabeza) Gumi: emmmm, pues hoy saludo yo porque la autora está distraída y no se ha enterado de que tiene que presentar el cap (y además le gané a un reto así que me debe más libertad =(ewe)= tengo que aprovechar mi libertad para revelarle a Luka muuuuuchas cosas...).

Bueno, tanto Dana-nya como yo sentimos el retraso de este cap. No pondremos excusas , pero si alguien pregunta por qué ha tardado tanto es que...bueno, eso es spoiler, si lo digo perderé mi libertad...Lo que sí puedo decir es que fue un capítulo bastante duro de escribir (la autora apenas recuerda sus vacaciones) y es la primera vez que escribe drama en una historia que se supone que es para hacer reír a la gente. Otro motivo es que el sol se fue =(QmQ)= (maldito tiempo bipolar, cuando me desperté hacía tiempo de verano y unos segundos después estaba granizando para después volver a hacer sol ¬ ¬ )

Aviso de que todo lo que está en cursiva es pensamiento, pero no todo es comunicación. (es sorprendida de repente por alguien que se acerca desde detrás) Maldita Gumi por qué no me avisas antes de presentar el cap? Te di más libertad pero no tanta. (Gumi: jo... QmQ )

Bueno, espero que Gumi no haya soltado ninguna burrada y haya explicado todo. Disfruten del cap.

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La canción "Leave" que aparece mencionada tampoco me pertenece (yo no puedo hacer canciones tan geniales).

* * *

**Chapter 7: Conflictos de Navidad**

-"Mañana vienes conmigo a la excursión, Miku-chan?"-pide Gumi.

-"Oks."-acepto.

-"Bieeen!" Te lo pedí antes que Haku-ojiichan!"-se alegra.

-"Noooo! Miku es mía!"-protesta Haku saliendo de la nada.

-"Mierda, no quiero ir con Haku!"-se queja Rin.

Ya el día de la excursión, en el autobús, Gumi comienza su interrogatorio.

-"Cuándo le vas a decir a Luka de una vez que te mueres por ella?"- pregunta sin cortarse lo más mínimo.

-"Estás loca no?"-contesto.-"No quiero arriesgarme a que se aleje de mí."

-"No sabes si se va a alejar o no."-tiene razón, pero me da miedo pensar en lo peor.-"Además no estás haciendo ningún avance, te sigue tratando igual."

-"No es verdad! Ahora al terminar las clases me da un beso de despedida!"-replico sonrojada al pensar en eso.

-"Pero eso es desde antes de que yo llegase!"-discute.-"De todas formas ya casi es Navidad, deberías regalarle algo. Y no cualquier cosa, tiene que ser...Tú en una caja, sin ropa y cubierta de nata con un cartel que ponga 'cómeme entera'!"- a veces la odio, maldita pervertida.

-"Ni de coña."-digo secamente.-"Pero la idea de hacerle un regalo no está mal."

-"Upupupu, lo sé."-contesta Gumi.

-"Tú qué crees que estaría bien?"-al momento de decirlo me arrepiento, a saber qué burrada suelta...

-"Ya te di una idea, pero ya que no te convence...Puedes hacer algo como de chocolate con una carta o postal donde le digas que la deseas y le dices algo como: 'Toma Luka-chan, hice este chocolate para ti con todo mi amor. Por favor disfrútalo mientras piensas en mí de forma especial, feliz Navidad.' y le das un beso. Ah y tienes que decirlo todo con voz loli y sensual."-la cojo y la estrangulo.

-"Pero tú te crees que voy a hacer algo tan sugerente, pedazo de baka? Estamos en Navidad, no en San Valentín! Además eso de desearla suena muy pervertido, y nunca diría eso!Y menos con voz sensual."-grito sonrojada.

-"Ok, tranqui! Gomen Miku-sama, déjame vivir..."-suplica. La suelto.-"Ya veo cuánto me amas."-dice ya más recuperada.

-"Oh claro, con todo mi corazoncito."-contesto sarcásticamente.

La excursión fue larga, pero más o menos entretenida, aunque más de una vez estuve a punto de matar a Gumi secretamente...

* * *

-"Vente a comer a mi casa hoy."- dice Gumi al terminar el instituto.

Al llegar a casa aviso a mi madre de que voy a comer a casa de Gumi y ella acepta. Ya dentro de su casa, mi subconsciente me dice que me ponga cómoda y espere. Su casa no es muy diferente a la mía, la estructura parece ser la misma que la de todos los demás pisos de la calle, aunque supongo que al vivir solo tendrá unas cuantas habitaciones sin uso. Los muebles que decoran el hogar tienen un aspecto bastante moderno, se nota que son recién comprados (o creados, no se como los consiguió Gumi). Desde las ventanas se aprecia una vista, cómo decirlo...Diferente a lo que debería verse. No se ve el instituto ni los edificios que se ven por las ventanas de mi casa, esto era más bien como un mundo completamente desconocido. De no ser porque lo comprobé, habría dicho que la vista era solo un póster pegado al cristal.

-"Qué quieres comer Miku-chan?"-pregunta como una madre/abuela.

-"Mmm, lo que sea supongo...Espera, tú sabes cocinar?"

-"Claro, cómo crees que sobrevivo entonces, a base de comida basura? Yo no soy una NEET como tú, yo sé hacer cosas útiles como cocinar."-puñal.

-"Yo no soy una NEET, voy a clase!"-discuto.

-"Pero como si lo fueras, de todas formas aunque vayas a clase no estudias así que es como si no hicieses nada."-no digo nada, tiene razón más o menos y no quiero discutir.

Por la tarde, haciendo los deberes y Gumi copiándomelos (pedazo de vaga), un tema sale a conversación.

-"Miku-chan."

-"Qué pasa? Si quieres los deberes de matemáticas aún no los tengo."

-"No es eso. Siento lo del autobús."-dice seriamente. Esto no es propio de Gumi.

-"No fue para tanto, no estoy enfadada. De alguna manera ya estoy acostumbrada a tus tonterías pervertidas."-contesto.

-"No es por eso exactamente."-no lo entiendo.-"Te dolió bastante, no?"

-"Lo qué?"-cada vez la entiendo menos. Qué pretende?

-"Todo lo que dije sobre lo que deberías hacer con el tema de Luka. Lo siento, yo sabía que eres algo sensible en eso si se insiste en exceso. Sabía que te hacía daño imaginar lo peor si llegase a pasar y que todo lo que dijo te hizo pensar todo eso, y que el saber que por mucho que lo intentes no eres capaz de decirle la verdad te hace sentir débil y cobarde."-Gumi está siendo sincera, sabe cómo me siento en ese aspecto.-"Si necesitas desahogarte aquí me tienes. Adelante, no te cortes, lo necesitas y te sentará bien."

-"No hace falta, en serio, gracias Gumi-chan. Eres una buena amiga."- sé que sí lo necesito, pero...no se, cuando hay gente delante es como si por más que lo intente no pueda.

-"Sé algo que te ayudará, ven conmigo."-dice tendiéndome su mano.-"Los deberes pueden esperar, tú eres mucho más importante."

Acepto su ayuda y me guía hasta una habitación que mi casa no tiene: una enorme sala con un inmenso escenario. En una de las paredes hay una puerta bastante bien decorada que, según me explica Gumi, lleva a una habitación llena de equipamientos y útiles para usar en el escenario. La verdad es que estar en esta habitación da la sensación de estar en una sala de karaoke pero muy grande.

-"Vamos a cantar algo juntas, yo elijo para que puedas desahogarte con la canción."- dice dándome un micrófono.

Al segundo después un instrumental empieza a sonar, lo reconozco de inmediato. La muy maldita ha elegido justo mi punto débil, la única canción que he sido incapaz de escuchar alguna vez sin soltar una sola lágrima: Leave.

-"No te preocupes por la letra, está en pantalla. Tú solo sígueme."- el solo instrumental está a punto de finalizar, por lo que ambas cogemos aire y nos preparamos para cantar.

-"Yuuyake-iro ochiba o kakiwaketa oto ni umore kakushita..."-empieza Gumi.

-"Namida no ato nuguu kono te ni mou fureru koto wa dekinai..."-continúo.

-Eki ni mukau kaerimichi tsugi no yakusoku o Boku no tame ni hanasanai..."

-"...Shibaranu you gomakasu you sakerarenai..."

-"Kotoba sayonara..."- cantamos a coro. Como si fuese un bucle de negatividad, el estribillo llega y toca mi ser, como siempre lo hace.

-"Me no mae no kimi ga marude sonzai shinai youna hibi no..."-no se si es por los milagros de Gumi, pero nuestras voces se complementaban bastante bien.-"Hajimari o tsugeta shimaru doa no mukou utsuru..."-algo húmedo resbala por mi cara, una lágrima. Y otra, y otra más, antes de darme cuenta estoy llorando sin control de una forma que nunca antes había llorado. Cuando me giro para mirar a Gumi, veo que ella también está llorando, de igual forma que yo, mientras me dice "todo está bien" con el pensamiento. Nos preparamos para el final del primer estribillo.-"Nijimu sekai..."

-"Miku-chan, mejor lo dejamos aquí, algún día la terminaremos. Te sientes mejor ahora?"- pregunta Gumi preocupada, aún llorando.

-"Sí...eso creo. Muchas gracias."-agradezco un poco mejor.

-"Jejeje, puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras, seguro que te mueres de envidia porque mi casa tiene esto y la tuya no."- dice sonriendo.

* * *

El día de Nochebuena, por motivos que prefiero no saber, Gumi vino a celebrar la Navidad con mi familia. Al menos así no estaré marginada, mi familia no hace mucha vida social conmigo que digamos. Aunque por la noche no dormí nada por culpa de una pesadilla, no me fue muy mal. Es entonces cuando se me ocurre algo.

-_"Ya sé qué le puedo regalar a Luka por Navidad..."_

-_"Tu vir..."_-imaginando la burrada que iba a decir Gumi inmediatamente le doy un golpe con mi libreta de dibujar.

-_"No, pervertida! Y espera...No has hablado, cómo es que he podido oírte?"_

-_"Al ser tu subconsciente podemos comunicarnos por pensamiento."_-verdad.

-_"Nee Gumi-chan... Tienes algo de dinero que puedas prestarme? Es que estoy algo pobre, algún día te lo devolveré. Y va en serio, yo no soy como Haku."_

-_"Lo sé. Al volver a casa te presto lo que necesites, y no te preocupes por devolvérmelo, me sobra."_-me alegro de que no sea una tacaña.

* * *

Al siguiente día que quedé con Luka, le di el regalo. Por suerte no me preguntó a qué venía el regalo, me alegro porque no pensé ninguna excusa...

-"Gracias Miku-chan~! Me pregunto qué será..."-al abrirlo se lleva una sorpresa enorme y una sonrisa aún más grande se dibuja en su cara.-"Ooooh dios mío! Es el juego que quería! No tenías por qué hacer esto por mí, muchísimas gracias Miku-nya~! "-grita emocionada mientras me da un fuerte abrazo y algunos besos (en la mejilla).

-"No tienes por qué darme las gracias..."- contesto algo nerviosa por los mimos. Gracias por el préstamo Gumi.

-"Tengo que probarlo tan pronto como pueda."-dice ansiosa por probar el juego.

-"Luka-nee, Miku-nee!"-grita Luki abriendo la puerta de golpe-"Mamá os llama, nos vamos a la cabalgata*****!"

-"Ya vamos, ahora lárgate."-dice Luka fríamente.

Ya en el camino por el que pasaría la cabalgata, abrimos nuestras bolsas para coger más caramelos que nadie. Este año las carrozas incluyen un montón de niños en patines que también reparten caramelos. Una niña de las que iba patinando me dio amablemente un puñado de dulces en la mano. Qué milagro, es el primer año que no me los lanzan a la cabeza. La lluvia de caramelos empieza, y me dispongo a coger los que caen cerca mía, pero una mano se me adelanta. Cuando alzo la vista para identificar al ladrón veo que fue Luka.

-"Ladrona!"-protesto fastidiada.

-"Jajajaja"-ríe malvadamente, a veces es tan cruel...

Ya casi no queda camino, solo cogeré un puñado más de caramelos. Veo que alguien va a coger el puñado que elegí, pero por suerte cuando quiero puedo ser muy codiciosa y me pude adelantar. Quien iba a cogerlos era Luka otra vez, al menos con esto tengo venganza por la de antes.

-"Qué capulla!"-se queja.

-"Capulla tú, que antes me quitaste los que iba a coger cuando tú ya tienes una bolsa casi llena y yo no llevo ni la mitad de la mía!"-sí, podemos llegar a ser muy crías...

-_"Espero que al menos Gumi haya cogido algunos para compartir conmigo, creo que al final se animó a venir. Me pregunto dónde estará?"_-pienso. Ya que los años anteriores solía coger 2 bolsas llenas y este año tengo tan pocos, espero que al menos Gumi me de algunos de los suyos.

-"Tranqui Miku-chan, a mi me llegan y me sobran, coge los que quieras."-contesta Gumi apoyando su 'carga' sobre mi cabeza para ofrecerme el contenido.

-"De dónde has salido? Y de dónde has sacado tantos caramelos?"-pregunto sorprendida al ver lo llena que estaba su bolsa, o más bien su saco.

-"Jejeje, he seguido las carrozas desde el principio del recorrido y he corrido como una loca para robarles a los niños inocentes."-anuncia orgullosamente, a veces es tan...extrema...

-"No es algo como para estar orgullosa..."-dice Luka escuchando la conversación.

-"Jejejeje, creo que es la primera vez que me hablas."-contesta Gumi sonriendo en exceso. Tiene razón, no recuerdo una sola vez que Luka le haya dirigido una sola palabra.-"Bueno Miku-chan, voy a adelantarme a ver si consigo un poco más de carga para compartir contigo, luego te alcanzo otra vez."

-"Por qué nunca habías hablado con Gumi hasta ahora?"-pregunto después de ver a Gumi desaparecer.

-"No sé, es como que...como que es un poco de relleno en el grupo, como Teto."-contesta. Lo de Teto es verdad, pero desde mi punto de vista Gumi es bastante importante.

Conforme con la respuesta de Luka seguimos caminando hacia un bar donde descansar de la cabalgata, en el cual esperan el primo de Luka y un amigo suyo. Sinceramente ninguno de los dos me cae bien, su primo es un antisocial que no puede vivir sin una decena de consolas diferentes y su amigo es un tipo del montón, sin nada especial que resaltar y con una mentalidad bastante infantil a mi parecer. Por suerte los dos se van a jugar al patio de bolas con Luki y su amigo como si tuvieran 5 años, en cambio Luka y yo nos quedamos en la mesa.

-"Miku-chan, ven aquí."- llama de repente. Obedezco y cuando me levanto de mi silla coge mi cintura y me sienta en su regazo, de cara a ella. Espero no estar demasiado sonrojada.-"Estás cómoda?"

-"S-sí..."- contesto tímidamente.

-"Qué monadaaaa!"-dice abrazándome mucho.-"Anda ponte cómoda en el regazo de la Tía Luka."-no puedo evitar sonreír.

Pasamos en esa posición varios minutos, más de una persona nos miró raro al pasar de camino al baño, incluyendo nuestras madres, que solo dijeron "Ohhh~míralas". Pero no nos importaba que nos mirasen, al menos no a mí.

-"Miku-nya, vamos a trotar!"-dice. No sé a qué se refiere, pero al notar cómo sus piernas empiezan a moverse imitando el trote de un caballo entiendo lo que quiere decir. Es curiosamente divertido, pero de repente Luka separa sus piernas haciendo que me caiga por el hueco.-"Que te caes!"-exclama sujetándome justo antes de la caída, a modo de juego. Yo solo inflo mis mejillas por el susto, pensé que me iba a matar de verdad. -"Awwww~qué tierna! Siento haberte asustado pequeña."- se disculpa acariciando mi cara y desinflando mis mejillas, a las cuales les da un beso.

El juego de "trotar-que te caes" siguió hasta que cambiamos de bar. En el siguiente bar Luka me ignora bastante ya que está con su primo y el desconocido del montón. Mientras estoy sumergida en mi mente pensando en cuánto me aburro siendo ignorada, unas manos se acercan a mí desde detrás tapando mis ojos.

-"Quién soy~?"- pregunta una voz conocida. Muy conocida.

-"Maldita Gumi no me des esos sustos! Avisa antes de aparecer."-contesto asustada.

-"Jejejeje, gomen. Espero que todo esto te alivie un poco."- se disculpa mientras me enseña un saco aún más grande que el anterior lleno hasta el tope, que al mirarlo daba la impresión de que explotaría en cualquier momento.

-"Oooooooooooooh! Arigato Gumi-chan, no sabes cuánto te quiero~!"- contesto mirando el saco con los ojos brillantes.

-"Lo sé, lo sé, pero no tanto como a..."- imaginando lo que estaba a punto de decir cojo un puñado del contenido del saco y lo meto en su boca con envoltorio incluido para evitar que diga algo que no debe.

-_"Serás burra, tú te das cuenta de que te iba a oír todo el mundo?"_- grito enfadada por pensamiento para que nadie oiga nada.

-_"Puaj, puaj, si me ibas a callar metiéndome caramelos en la boca al menos ten el detalle se quitarles el envoltorio..."_- protesta también por pensamiento.-_"De todas formas sé que llego en buen momento. Te estabas aburriendo mucho siendo ignorada pero ahora que yo estoy aquí ya no estarás marginada."_

-_"Gracias Gumi-chan."_

-"Miku-chan."- llama Luka.-"Ven, siéntate en mi regazo que hace frío."- obedezco, feliz en mi interior, mientras Gumi se queda mirando con una sonrisa pícara. Más le vale mantener su bocaza cerrada.

-"P-por qué...?"-pregunto algo extrañada por la petición. Normalmente nunca me lo pide más de una vez al día.

-"Por que estás muy apartada, bueno ahora estabas con Gumi pero antes estabas muy marginada. Además estás temblando, y yo también tengo algo de frío así que así podremos mantenernos en calor."-contesta. La sonrisa de Gumi es cada vez más grande, demasiado para ser humana, y eso le da un aspecto muy lolicon.

-"Ok, g-gracias..."

-"Estás cómoda así?"-pregunta.

-"Sí."

-"Me alegro."-contesta abrazándome cariñosamente, cosa que no hace muy a menudo ya que casi todos sus abrazos son normales y casuales.-"Siento haber pasado tanto de ti desde que salimos del otro bar, me perdonas?"

-"Sí, no pasa nada."-perdono. Me es imposible negarme a ella cuando se pone así. Al oír mi respuesta solo aumenta la fuerza del abrazo, haciéndome sentir que mi corazón vaya a explotar en cualquier momento.

-_"Uhuhuhuhu..."_- se ríe Gumi.-_"Esto me confirma muuuuuchas cosas...Dime qué pasó en el bar que yo me perdí. Qué pasó para que te pusieses tan feliz?"_- maldita cotilla pervertida, odio que sepa todo lo que pienso en todo momento.

-_"Casi lo mismo que ahora, pero jugando a 'yo troto-tú te caes- yo te sujeto para que no te caigas'."_-contesto.-_"Y qué quieres decir con que esto te confirma muchas cosas?"_

-_"No creo que los motivos de Luka sean solo esos, no crees?"_- creo que ya entiendo lo que intenta decirme.

-_"No te flipes Gumi, no creo que quiera nada más conmigo. Ni ahora ni nunca..."_

-_"No entiendo como para algunas cosas puedes ser tan lista pero para otras parezca que tienes un globo de aire por cabeza..."_-ok, eso me ofendió un poco.-_"Mira Miku yo pienso que es bastante obvio que tengo al menos algo de razón, pero si tú tienes miedo de aceptarlo por tu maldito pesimismo no es mi culpa, luego no me digas que no te lo dije."_

-_"Vale puede que tengas algo de razón, pero no creo que haya más de un 45% de posibilidades de que algo pase..."_

-_"Yo pienso que hay sobre un 67%, arriésgate."_

-_"No puedo, todavía tengo miedo..." _

No sé en qué momento fue, pero debí de quedarme medio dormida en el regazo de Luka debido a la comodidad y no puedo recordar mucho después de aquello, es lo que me pasa cuando empiezo a dormirme. Aún así su consejo sigue rondando por mi mente. Puede que tenga razón, ya que ella vino aquí para arreglar mi vida y ayudarme así que supongo que lo que me recomiende me beneficiará, pero una parte de mí sigue teniendo ese miedo al rechazo...De cualquier forma, en poco más de un mes será San Valentín, y ahí ya veré qué puedo hacer y qué debo hacer.

* * *

Hasta aquí de momento. Lo siento si el trozo del drama quedó...raro...No soy muy buena escribiendo drama en pequeñas cantidades =(O-O)=.

Leyendo la introducción que hizo Gumi del capítulo he visto que ha respetado lo de no dar spoiler de más, pero creo que por esta vez puedo hacer un pequeño permiso con eso... (Gumi: uno de los motivos es que si todo va bien el fic acabará mucho antes de lo que pensábamos =(OwO)= ) GUMIIIIIIII! =(¬|||||||||||||¬)= (Gumi: al fin seguirás mi consejo y le dirás a Luka todo!) Maldita bicha ¬ ¬...

En fin, aclaraciones (solo hay una pero bueno):

*****Se refiere a la cabalgata de reyes, cuando los tíos esos que se disfrazan ridículamente saludan desde carrozas cutres con un montón de críos que te lanzan caramelos duros de propaganda a la cabeza (explicado así parece la peor tortura del mundo...) (Gumi: se nota que lo único que te gusta de la cabalgata son los caramelos...)

Y reviews:

-**Guest: **Jejejeje...pero a veces da la sensación de que sí. Y cuando quieres sí que das buen ejemplo, definitivamente tienes que ser mi padre-abuelo =w=b. Por cierto, es el primer review que dejas en el que das una opinión sobre el fic, me sorprende...

**-Hikari Vits:** =w= Sí, Haku-ojiisan también lo lee (review contestado encima de este). Nunca pensé que pudiese escribir algo que le gustase a tanta gente. Gracias por el review =(OwO)=.

**-Kotobuki Meiko:** Gracias por el review =(OwO)= la verdad es que los reviews de tipo corrección me gustan mucho, me ayudan a darme cuenta de mis errores y me dan motivación para mejorar los fallos. Ser Beta suena duro, suerte con eso. En cuanto a lo de la opinión personal, el que vaya transcurriendo según pasa el tiempo real es una de las cosas que hacen que disfrute escribiendo el fic, ni siquiera yo sé cómo acabará y eso me motiva =w=. Creo que Luka todavía no sabe esto (eso espero) pero si se llegase a enterar pienso que no sería tan malo. En fin, ni idea. Agradezco que leas mi fic desde que publiqué el primer capítulo y que hayas usado tu tiempo para dejarme este review =(OwO)=.

**-Rin:** Ojalá hubieses grabado tus reacciones para enseñármelas =w=. Y ya sé que no tienes efectos retardados, pero en esa ocasión un poco sí... Por cierto quién ha dejado el review, tú o Rin?

Ahora me gustaría hacer una pregunta (Gumi: Oh! Oh! Oh! Puedo hacerla yo? Puedo hacerla yo? =(OwO)=/ ) Vaaaale. (Gumi: bieeeeen! Bueno la pregunta es: Debería Miku confesarse en la vida real? O debería esperar un poco más? Esperaré las respuestas para fastidiar más a esta cabeza-globo de que me haga caso =w=) Yo no soy ninguna cabeza-globo maldito montón de aire! (pelea mental entre las dos) (Gumi: vale, te desafío a Pokémon!) Acepto tu desafío!

En fin, hasta el cap 8, esta vez no hay momento spoiler porque Gumi se está preparando. Bye-ni~


	8. Chapter 8

(Empieza una intensa ventisca, la autora aparece en medio de la nevada) Qué fría es la gente...Y pensar que ya simplemente yo me parecía de hielo... (Gumi-desde la ventisca también, convertida en un muñeco de nieve-: yo te comprendo, aunque sí que eres de hielo...) Lo sé.. Espera, demasiado drama. Quita los efectos especiales. (desaparece toda la nieve y Gumi se quita el cosplay de muñeco de nieve)

Holaaaaaaaa! =(OwO)=/ (Lo sé, nunca hago introducciones normales). Sé que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde el capítulo 7. Lo siento =(TT m TT)=. Hubo bastantes complicaciones con este cap, al principio pensé hacerlo muy largo, hasta el presente, pero vi lo que llevaba y decidí partirlo en dos dejando este hasta el final de febrero. Y justo hace poco pensé que sería mejor dejarlo hasta donde llega y dejar el carnaval (último evento que aparece en febrero) para el capítulo 9. Intentaré no tardar tanto en el próximo.

De todas formas sigo pensando que hay mucho contenido en este cap...En fin, no importa, espero...

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Asuntos de invierno**

Hoy es nuestra segunda salida grupal, llueve demasiado para ser verdad. Ni Luka ni yo llevamos paraguas, así que yo comparto uno con Teto y Luka otro con Aoki.

-"Vamos por la plaaa~ya..."-empieza a cantar Luka con la melodía de Carros de Fuego.-"Con el Visigooo~do..."- Teto se está partiendo.

-"Deja de cantar eso!"-grita Aoki.

-"Vamos por la plaaa~ya..."-repite con Teto de acompañamiento.-"Con el Visigoooo~do... Yo te corono rey de Esparta!"-dice de repente abriendo el paraguas en la cara de Aoki. Teto se ahoga, pero si no tiene tanta gracia...

Toda la tarde estuvo centrada en el Visigodo. Varias estupideces después llega la hora de irse, y sigue lloviendo.

-"Oye Visigodo. Estamos tú y yo, bajo la lluvia, compartiendo paraguas. Quieres..."-empieza Luka con tono sugerente.-"...una palada de camello?"-como no, es incapaz de decir algo en serio.

-"Qué es eso?"-pregunta Aoki secamente.

-"Es como una palada de helado pero de camello."-explica.-"Somos geniales! Palada de camello!"-canta desafinando a posta para darle emoción.

-"Ahahahaha, qué bueno!"-dice Teto parando de reír al fin.-"Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, chao!"

-"Yo también."-dice Aoki.-"Espera, por dónde está mi casa? No me acuerdo..."

-"No lo sabes?"-pregunta Luka.

-"Ah, sí ya me acuerdo. Bueno chao."-se despide.

-"Un momento, si Teto y Aoki se han ido entonces no tenemos paraguas."-digo dándome cuenta.

-"Tienes razón! Bueno, pues no queda más remedio, Miku-nya... A correr!"-dice cogiendo mi mano y empezando a correr. Espero que no me mate.

* * *

De nuevo a la rutina, maldito paso del tiempo. Ya la primera semana tenemos varios exámenes y una excursión a una central de molinos.

-"Me pido a Miku. Esta vez ni Gumi ni Rin se me adelantarán!"- dice Haku zarandeándome ligeramente.

-"Ni que fuera tu pokémon..."-contesto, ya es costumbre que intente 'elegirme a mí'.

-"Sí, bueno. Miku, te elijo a ti!"-dice imitando a Ash.-"Entonces vienes conmigo a la excursión?"

-"Vale."-acepto.-"Gumi, si eso tú puedes ir con Rin-chan."-añado, ya que Rin es de las pocas amigas que ha hecho Gumi.

-"Ok!"-contesta ella.-"Ya verás qué bien te lo pasas conmigo Rin-chan, te contaré toooodos los secretos de Miku-chan..."-añade con una cara muy siniestra.

-"Haku, nos sentaremos en un sitio donde pueda tener vigilada a la bocazas de Gumi."-susurro mirando mal a la nombrada.

-"Mhweee..."-balbucea, desde siempre recuerdo que Haku decía muchas veces 'mhweee'.-"Ok, pero espero que no te importe que te ignore. Es que estaré escuchando rap."

-"Entonces para qué quieres ir conmigo?"

-"Porque cualquier otra persona me pedirá conversación y no quiero, solo quiero escuchar música tranquilamente."-en fin, a veces no la entiendo.

* * *

-"Bueno Rin-chan, dime, qué quieres saber sobre Miku?"-pregunta Gumi, creo que aún no se da cuenta de que oigo todo lo que dicen a pesar de llevar música puesta.

-"Mmmm...a Miku-chan solo le gustan las chicas?"-pregunta Rin.

-"Para nada, le ponen los dos extremos."-ok, empezamos mal. Eso de que me 'ponen' suena muy pervertido, desearía estamparle algo muy duro en su hueca cabeza.

-"Y una cosa, cómo puedes saber tanto sobre ella?"

-"Porque..."-hace una pausa.-"_Miku-chan, se lo puedo contar?_"-pregunta por pensamiento.

-"_Ya te has dado cuanta de que oigo toda la conversación?_"-pregunto retóricamente.-"_Ok, cuéntaselo si quieres._"

-"Lo sé porque soy la personificación de su subconsciente. Dicho de otro modo, soy 'una parte de lo más profundo de su ser'.-dice. Rin solo se queda callada, como procesando la información.

-"Qué guay!"-dice después del silencio.-"Me gustaría tener también un subconsciente."

-"No, no es nada genial! Bueno un poco, pero también es una tortura!"-intervengo.-"Tú no sabes lo que puede llegar a hacer para fastidiarme!"

-"Fastidiarte es mi pasatiempo favorito."-afirma Gumi orgullosa. Yo solo le dirijo una mirada asesina.-"No te preocupes Rin-chan, todo el mundo tiene subconsciente, solo que no todos se dan cuenta."

-"Entiendo, aunque esto explicaría muchas cosas, como por qué sabéis todo lo que piensa la otra."-reflexiona Rin.-"Nee Gumi-chan, qué más secretos tiene Miku-chan?"

-"Riiiiiiiiiiin!"

-"Tranqui, te los diré todos~."-dice Gumi.

-"Gumiiiiiiiiiii!"-mi vida corre peligro con ellas dos juntas. Al menos Haku no ha oído nada.

* * *

-"Miku-chan, esta excursión te toca ir conmigo."-pide Rin. No ha pasado ni un mes desde la última excursión, pero esta solo es para los alumnos de francés, por lo que Haku no irá.

-"Ok."-acepto.

-"Y yo iré delante para hablar también!"-anuncia Gumi apareciendo de la nada.

Ya el día de la excursión, en el autobús, Rin empieza la conversación.

-"Ayer te vi pasar con Gumi-chan, pero ninguna os enterasteis."

-"Gomen, cuando estoy molestando a Miku-chan no me entero de nada."-admite Gumi, maldita capulla...

-"Y yo no me entero de nada cuando pienso cómo matar a Gumi-chan."-digo mirando mal a la nombrada.

-"Pues bien que os grité."-dice Rin.

-"La próxima vez lánzanos algo a la cabeza. Pero mejor lánzaselo a Gumi, no le afectará porque ya tiene la cabeza totalmente hueca."-propongo como venganza.

-"Oye!"

-"No tranquila, yo no soy tan violenta, solo con Haku."-explica Rin.

-"Pobre ojii-chan, es como tu saco de boxeo humano."-digo.

-"Y qué tal con Luka, Miku-chan?"-pregunta Rin con la típica sonrisa pícara que pone Gumi cuando sale el tema.

-"B-bien supongo..."-contesto sonrojada. La pregunta me pilló por sorpresa, seguramente de haber estado bebiendo algo lo habría escupido en la cara de Gumi por la sorpresa.

-"Ya casi es San Valentín."-sigue diciendo. No puedo hacer nada más que asentir avergonzada, debería regalarle algo pero no sé lo qué.

-"Quieres ideas?"-pregunta Gumi con su clásica Pervertface.

-"No gracias, sé lo que me vas a proponer y paso."

-"Le vas a regalar algo?"-pregunta Rin. Por qué ella también lee mi mente?

-"No sé, no sería muy...obvia...?"

-"Nah...Seguramente ella también te dé algo."-dice Gumi.

-"Pero...Ella sabe que te gusta?"-pregunta Rin.

-"No...creo."-contesto.

-"Y por qué no se lo dices?"-sigue interrogando.

-"Porque es una maldita cobarde y tiene miedo."-contesta Gumi en mi lugar.

-"Miedo porque piensas que tú no le gustas?"-sigue la chica rubia.

-"Algo así, pero también por más cosas."-sigue Gumi, a ella no le cuesta tanto expresarse.

-"Por qué?"

-"Porque...le gustan los chicos..."-contesto algo depre, odio recordar eso.

-"...Pobre Miku-chan."-se apiada Rin.-"Te comprendo, pero tranquila, habrá más gente."-pero yo no quiero 'más gente', la quiero a ella...

-"P-pero..."

-"...Luka le gusta mucho."-termina Gumi la frase.-"Más de lo que te puedas imaginar."

-"Ya, y a mí...bueno, quien tú ya sabes..."-dice Rin.

-"Yum..."-antes de que Gumi estropee todo cojo de mi bolso un paquete de pañuelos y le meto uno en la boca, hecho una bola.

-"Mnddfghfbhyglnnbvjhdffgfdjpdjfkffdffhvf..."-balbucea.

-"Gracias Miku-chan."-dice mirando mal a Gumi.

-"No se dan."-contesto de la misma forma.-"Ahora comprendes lo que sufro cada día..."

* * *

Finalmente el día ha llegado. 14 de febrero, un día que posiblemente sea un sufrimiento por más de alguna cosa.

**(Flashback)**

-"Ya que el viernes es el día del amor y la amistad podríamos hacer otra salida grupal y organizar citas amistosas a suertes."-propone Luka.-"Esta vez compraré ese bote de nata!"

-"Uh! Mola la idea!"-dice Teto.

-"Por mí vale."-acepta el Visigodo secamente.

-"Y tú Miku-nya? Quieres?"-sinceramente no. Y si me toca pasar el día con el Visigodo o con Teto?

-"No sé...seguro que vuelve a llover y eso no me motiva..."-invento, no es del todo falso. Tengo que hacer lo que sea para negarme, quiero pasar ese día con Luka y solo con Luka.

-"Seguro que no. Anda, apúntate!"-insiste.

-"No sé..."-digo fríamente.

-"Pero, pero...es el día de la amistad y el amor~! No puedes faltar~!"-sigue insistiendo.

-"..."-realmente no quiero seguir con el tema, así que mejor no digo nada.

-"Venga ya Miku-nya! Tenemos que pasar ese día todas juntas, hazlo por mí~!"-sigue. No veo por qué debería pasar San Valentín con las otras dos, no son amigas mías y dudo que lleguen a serlo.

-"..."-por favor no insistas más, no puedes entender que no quiero ir?

-"Luka-san, no le insistas más. A base de presión solo vas a conseguir que se acabe negando del todo."-interviene Gumi. Gracias amiga, tú sí que me comprendes.

-"Eso lo dices para que se niegue y pase el día contigo verdad?"-contesta Luka.

-"No, lo digo porque estás haciendo que pase un mal rato. A mí me da igual con quién vaya mientras le convenga y sea feliz."-contesta Gumi indiferente.-"Si tanto te preocupa que no falte entonces proponed algo en lo que estéis todas de acuerdo."

-"Gumi-chan, ya está. No hace falta que digas nada más, voy y punto."-finalizo resignada, odio ir obligada a los sitios.

-"No, si vas a ir obligada mejor no vayas. Yo solo estoy intentando ayudarte para que puedas pasar un San Valentín feliz con.."

-"Ya está Gumi, no digas nada más. Gracias por la ayuda pero ya no importa..."-corto. Suficiente discusión para mi gusto, a este paso Luka no le hablará en su vida.

**(Fin del flashback)**

Es por eso que esta semana colgué TeruTeru Bouzu del revés***** y le pedí a Gumi que los hiciera funcionar, creo que se apiadó de mí por todo lo que lloré ayer con el rollo de San Valentín.

Nada más entrar en mi clase noto el ambiente...distinto. Kaito está en la entrada, pensé que estaría esperando a que Neru llegase pero estaba felicitando a todos los que llegaban.

-"Feliz San Valentín, Hatsune-san."-me dice al entrar. No estoy muy despierta que digamos, así que apenas reacciono. Por favor que se acabe ya el día.

Gumi aún no ha llegado, seguramente se haya vuelto a quedar dormida. Maldita vaga...

-"Feliz San Valentín, Megpoid-chan."-le dice Kaito a Gumi cuando esta llega.

-"Ah, sí. Gracias."-contesta ignorándole. Se nota que no le cae muy bien. Viene corriendo hacia mí con una sonrisa enorme, a saber qué quiere, qué miedo...-"Feliz San Valentín Miku-chan!"-dice tendiéndome una caja de bombones.

-"Eh? Ah, eres tú. Gracias."-digo saliendo de mi trance. Algo en mi cabeza hace 'click' vagamente.-"Espera...Hoy, tú, chocolate, a mí? No me digas que..."

-"Bien, si has dudado entonces significa que la broma es buena!"-dice feliz.-"Traje muchísimas cajas para gastar bromas de San Valentín, así te animarás un poco. Puedes quedarte esa caja, la hice para ti, pero es de amistad. Nunca le robaría nada a Lu..."-cojo una de sus cajas y la callo, como siempre.

-"Sabía que harías eso así que me aseguré de no usar venenos en el plástico."-dice ya con la caja fuera de su boca. Veneno? En serio? Creo que se cayó de algún barranco cerebral al nacer.

Miro por la ventana de mi lado, llueve a mares. Eso me alegre bastante, pero no lo suficiente.

-"Miku-san, te pasa algo? Estás como ida y se te nota algo triste."-dice Dell. Tanto se nota que me estoy conteniendo para no llorar?

-"...No...No es nada importante..."-digo en un tono que dice todo lo contrario.

-"Está lloviendo mucho."-dice Aoki.

-"Jo, habrá que aplazar la salida..."-lamenta Teto.

-"Seguro que a la tarde para."-dice Luka intentando ser optimista.-"Y si no podemos quedar en casa de alguna de nosotras."

-"En la mía no se puede."-dice el Visigodo.

-"Ni en la mía."-dice Luka.

-"En la mía tampoco porque como está lejos no os van a dejar venir, así que...Podríamos ir a la tuya Miku-chan?"-pide Teto. Mierda, inventa algo creíble.

-"No sé...No creo."-digo.-"No cabremos todas."

-"Cabremos, cabremos."-insiste Luka.-"Por favor Miku-nya, hay que pasar San Valentín juntas~!"

-"Aún sigues insistiendo, Luka-san? Si dice que no sabe deja que piense en paz y no le metas presión."-interviene Gumi. Otra vez no...

-"Qué tiene de malo intentar pasar este día con Miku-chan? Lo que pasa es que quieres que esté solo contigo."-discute Luka.

-"Vale, piensa lo que quieras pero si de verdad Miku es tu amiga te preocuparías por que ella elija lo que quiera."-maldita idiota no la provoques.

-"Miku-nya, con quién preferirías pasar San Valentín: con Gumi o con nosotras?"-por qué a mí?

-"..."

-"No te preocupes, Miku-chan, sé sincera."-aconseja Gumi.

-"...Pues...si ir con todas implica salir bajo la lluvia o estar toda la tarde en mi casa...preferiría pasar el día con Gumi-chan..."-contesto.

-"En serio? Prefieres estar con alguien que acabas de conocer a estar con tu mejor amiga?"-protesta Luka.

-"Que tú seas su mejor amiga no significa que las otras dos lo sean, y tampoco significa que tenga que estar cada momento de su vida solo contigo."-finaliza Gumi alejándome del lugar.

Ya más lejos, me lleva hasta el baño de la segunda planta, sabe que me hace falta.

-"G-Gumi-chan...N-no puedo...no puedo más..."-digo al borde de las lágrimas.-"Por qué no me comprende?"

-"Tú tranqui. En el segundo recreo te vienes conmigo a gastar bromas de San Valentín y te juro que con unas risas te olvidarás de todo lo malo."-dice abrazándome.

-"...Gracias..."-agradezco, algo mejor, devolviendo el abrazo.

Siguiente clase, lengua. Nos vamos al aula en la que damos la clase. Me dirijo a mi sitio, también al lado de la ventana.

-"Feliz San Valentín, Miku-chan!"-dice Yukari, que se sienta delante, sonriendo. Realmente no hablo casi nunca con ella, pero parece una buena persona y pienso que podría llegar a considerarla una amiga más.

-"Ah, gracias, igualmente..."-contesto.

-"Aunque de todas formas es una mierda de día."-añade con cara de 'la vida es una mierda'.

-"Ya..."-digo tristemente. Cuánta razón.

-"Te pasa algo, Miku-chan?"-pregunta aparentemente preocupada notando mi estado.

-"Nada importante supongo..."-digo evadiendo el tema.

-"Segura?"-insiste preocupada, es una buena persona.

-"Sí...Eso creo..."-con eso no insistió más, pero se veía que no se creyó mi respuesta.

* * *

-"Primera víctima...Taitofett!"-anuncia Gumi. Cómo he acabado yo aquí?

-"Gumi, por favor, dime que yo no tengo que participar."-pido preocupada por mi reputación.

-"Nah, solo observa y ríete felizmente."

Veo cómo se acerca a Taito con fingida vergüenza, ocultando una de sus muchas cajas de bombones tras su espalda.

-"T-taito-kun..."-empieza su actuación. Qué ridícula se ve.

-"Qué pasa?"-pregunta este.

-"Yo...sé que no hemos hablado mucho, pero..."-pero si no habéis hablado nunca, baka.-"...Desde que te vi el primer día...siento algo en mi corazón cuando te veo...Creo...creo que es amor...A-aceptas...m-m-mi corazón?"-pregunta ofreciendo la caja.

-"Yo...yo...e-etto...Y-ya me gusta alg..."-empieza el chico sonrojado, siendo cortado por mi amiga que se está conteniendo la risa inútilmente.

-"Jajajajajajajajaja!"-ríe descontroladamente.-"Era coña inocente! En serio te lo creíste? Qué bueno, jajajajajajaja!"-dice dándole la caja como señal de que cayó en la broma. Me encanta el humor de Gumi, creo que está consiguiendo su objetivo de animarme.

-"Primera víctima: éxito. Siguiente...Big Al!"-anuncia tirando de mí y del saco con las cajas.

Así sigue todo el recreo. Primero solo se centró en chicos de nuestra clase como Big Al, Kaito, Leon, Zeito...Pero cuando humilló a todos pasó a las chicas.

-"Ok, solo quedan Haku y Rin. Empezaré por Haku."-planea Gumi. Ya casi está al lado de su víctima.

-"Hola Haku-chan!"-dice extrañamente normal. A saber qué va a intentar...

-"Mhweee...Hola. Sabes si vino la sensei de inglés?"-pregunta con un tono muy pasota. Oh no, Gumi acaba de sonreír pervertidamente, va a empezar...

-"Moooou~Por qué preguntas por la sensei de inglés..."-empieza mientras se desabrocha los botones de su camisa dejando a la vista la piel del hombro.-"...cuando me tienes a mí?"-termina con un tono muy provocador. Con esto me queda claro que es una pervertida de nivel 100.

-"P-p-p-p-p-p-pero q-q-q-q-q-q-q-qué haces loca?"-pregunta Haku sonrojada y aparentemente preocupada por lo que está pasando.-"Qué te has fumado?"

-"Uhuhuhu~Qué sexy."-...Sexy? En serio? Se ve que no se le ocurre nada mejor.-"No me he fumado nada, así soy yo, porque te amo..."-dice cogiendo una caja del saco y ofreciéndosela a la pobre víctima.

-"Socorro! Creo que intenta violarme!"-grita Haku intentando salvarse.

-"Jajajajajajajaja, tú también has caído en la broma!"-dice Gumi riéndose mientras se vuelve a abrochar la camisa.-"Jajajajajajaja ha sido la leche! Toma, quédate la caja, lo siento si te he asustado, ajajajajaja!"-pobre Haku, pero tengo que admitir que fue gracioso.

-"Ya solo te queda Rin-chan."-digo.

-"Lo sé, y definitivamente voy a hacer que merezca la pena. Te vas animando?"

-"Sí, estoy mucho mejor comparando con antes."

Al encontrar a Rin, Gumi coge su última caja y se acerca a terminar la serie de bromas del siglo.

-"Rin-chan, puedo hablar contigo?"-pregunta.

-"Claro, qué pasa?"

-"..."

-"...?"

-"...Te amo! Sé mi novia!"-pide lanzándose a sus brazos.

-"Pe-pero Gumi-chan! A mí me gustan los chicos y lo sabes!"-dice Rin algo roja.

-"Pe~ro! Yo te amaré más que ningún chico~porfa~!"-dice fingiendo llanto.

Se nota que está exagerando a posta para aumentar la gracia, y la verdad es que tiene efecto porque no puedo evitar reírme. Es imposible contener la risa por la escena que se presenta ante mis ojos. Cuando por fin paro, siento las consecuencias: lágrimas, lágrimas amargas.

-"Buff...misión cumplida, debería dedicarme a esto en el futuro."-dice agotada mientras se frota la mejilla, en la cual Rin le dio un golpe.-"Bueno, ya estás mej...Miku-chan, qué pasa? Por qué lloras? Hice algo malo? Te juro que no le di chocolate a tu querida Luka, así que no llores!"-grita preocupada en exceso.

-"No...no pasa nada... Sabes que me hace llorar que la gente intente animarme cuando estoy depre..."-digo sonriendo mientras me seco las lágrimas.

-"Mierda, es verdad! Gomen Miku-chan, se me olvidó!"-dice abrazándome y frotando su cara contra la mía.

-"No pasa nada Gumi-chan, gracias por animarme."-agradezco.-"Acuérdate de decirle a Rin que era una coña, por si cree que era de verdad."

-"Ya, si no habré hundido mi imagen."-imagen? Qué imagen? Acaso tenía una mejor que la de ahora?

-"Miku-nya."-llama una voz más que conocida, la cual hace que se me hiele el corazón. Es Luka.-"Estás enfadada?"

-"..."-no sé qué decir realmente.-"...No."

-"Entonces por qué no has venido con nosotras?"-pregunta, parece algo enfadada, pero no mucho.

-"Porque yo quería divertirla y animarla."-interviene Gumi. Luka le dirige una mirada...de rencor?

-"Nadie puede divertirla más que yo, verdad Miku-nya?"-discute.

-"...Bueno...Depende, me divertís las dos por igual."-contesto.

-"..."-espero que Luka no se haya ofendido.-"Bueno, yo solo venía a preguntarte eso y a decirte que al final se suspende la salida y quedamos como siempre tú y yo. A menos, claro, que prefieras a Gumi."-y se va.

-"Me queda claro que me odia. Qué harás?"-pregunta Gumi.

-"Supongo que iré. Pero me pregunto por qué parece odiarte tanto..."-contesto.

-"Uhuhuhuhuhuhu~..."-ríe con su Pervertface, me da miedo.-"Creo que me puedo hacer una idea~."

-"Qué piensas?"-pregunto asustada. A saber qué burrada va a soltar.

-"Estará celosa porque pasas mucho tiempo conmigo? Uhuhuhu, seguro que piensa que intento robarle a su Miku-nya."-...Me queda claro que se cayó de algún sitio al nacer.

-"Si fuese Haku te diría que dejases la droga. Ya te gustaría que estuviera celosa."-contesto algo roja.

-"No tanto como a ti."-siempre sabe qué contestar.-"En fin, ya me contarás qué tal."

* * *

Ya por la tarde, en casa de Luka...

-"Joooo~cómo llueve! Yo quería quedar con todas..."-se queja Luka mirando por la ventana.

-"..."

-"Seguro que estarás pensando 'qué bien que esté lloviendo para no salir todas.'"-qué bien me conoce.-"...Te pasa algo?"-demasiado bien.

-"...No, nada. Da igual..."-digo intentando disimular.

-"Problemas amorosos~?"-...ok me conoce excesivamente bien.

-"..."

-"Te gusta alguien~?"-pregunta con una sonrisa entre pícara y curiosa. Mierda, ya es la tercera vez que me pregunta lo mismo y tengo que mentirle por miedo.

-"...No."-miento malamente mientras desvío la mirada un poco sonrojada.

-"A mí no me engañas~Voy a traer al doctor del amor."-dice dibujando un 'doctor del amor' que a mi parecer parecía un asesino retrasado. Se nota que es un dibujo a lo cutre.

-"Pero no me gusta nadie! No hace falta ningún doctor!"-miento de nuevo, odio mentirle a Luka, pero tengo mucho miedo de que sepa la verdad y lo último que necesito hoy es que me odie.

La discusión sigue hasta que Luki trae la merienda. Antes de ofrecérmela, como siempre, Luka la deja en la mesa, abre un cajón y aparentemente coge algo. Qué será?

-"Feliz San Valentín, Miku-nya! Te quiero!"-dice dándome lo que cogió: era chocolate. Es verdad, el mes pasado me dijo que me regalaría algo hoy.

-"G-g-g-gracias..."-contesto en bajo por los nervios, ocultando mi cara posiblemente de color rojo. Si fuese un anime estaría echando humo por toda mi cabeza. Molestia telepática de Gumi en 3, 2, 1...

-_"Uuuuuuuuuuuh~...Lo sabía, te dije que tu amada te daría algo! Por qué no le preparaste nada?"_-maldita capulla...

-_"Cómo que amada? Ojalá! No puedes esperar hasta mañana para fastidiarme?"_-contesto.-_"Y antes de que vayas a tener fantasías yuri pervertidas vete pensando que lo del 'te quiero' no iba en el sentido que piensas!"_

_-"No te lo crees ni tú."-_dice.-"_No te preocupes, cuando bajéis voy para allá! Aunque Luka me odie!"-_a veces es tan idiota.

* * *

-"Miku-chan, hoy por la tarde podemos quedar en la biblioteca para que me ayudes con dibujo?"-pregunta Rin.

-"Mmmmm...tengo que acabar mi cosplay de mañana, pero...Bah, me dará tiempo."-acepto.

-"Gracias!"

-"Puedo ir yo también?"-pregunta Gumi. Desde que tuvo la 'genial' idea de ver si Luka se ponía celosa o no se pasa todo el tiempo pegada a mí. Baka...

-"Ok, pero no incordies."

-"Hecho!"

En la biblioteca...

-"Ah, Miku-chan, se me olvidó comentarte una cosa."-dice Rin de repente.-"Sabes que empecé a escribir un blog?"

-"De qué?"

-"Es una historia un poco basada en mi vida, como lo que escribes tú, pero yo lo modifico mucho para que nadie sepa que soy yo y que me gusta Yuuma."

-"Ya me avisarás cuando subas el primer capítulo."-digo.

-"Y a mí, Gumi también quiere leerlo."-interviene Gumi, quien extrañamente hasta ahora había estado completamente callada y tranquila.-"Y una cosa, encontraste ya a tu subconsciente? Me gustaría conocerla."

-"El otro día intenté ver si tenía, y una voz me empezó a hablar dentro de mi cabeza. Dijo que se llamaba Rui y que era mi subconsciente, crees que será verdad?"

-"Mmmmmm...Déjame pensar..."-increíble, hasta Gumi piensa de vez en cuando.-"Yo pienso que sí, algún día la dejarás hablar conmigo a través de tu cuerpo?"-pregunta emocionada.

-"Ya veremos, aún acabo de conocerla."-contesta Rin, Mientras yo simplemente no me enteraba de nada, es uno de mis momentos en blanco.-"Bueno, ahora vamos a hacer esta lámina. Es que con la mierda de explicaciones de Fernando-sensei no entiendo nada, es un burro."-una reacción extraña de Gumi me sacó de trance.-"Sí, acabo de llamarle burro."

-"Ah, qué susto. La primera vez te entendí 'porrón' en lugar de 'burro', y la segunda vez te entendí 'porro'."-aclara Gumi.

-"Jajajajajajajajajaja!"-ríe Rin en exceso, creo que se ha olvidado de que estamos en una biblioteca...

Al final no hicimos nada, solo perdimos el tiempo hablando.

-"En fin, habrá que quedar otro día. Y también hay que quedar para preparar el diálogo de francés."-dice Rin.

-"Pues cuando te venga bien me avisas y quedamos."

-"Ok. Chao!"

-"Chao!"-nos despedimos Gumi y yo a la vez.

-"Estoy deseando conocer a Rui~!"-dice sonriendo.-"Juntas podríamos fastidiarte más y poner más celosa a Luka..."-ya tengo miedo.

-"Ya puedo irme preparando para sufrir. Pero olvídate de lo segundo, nunca conseguirás ponerla celosa..."

-"En serio piensas eso?"-desafía Gumi.-"Venga ya, quién no se pone celosa cuando parece que alguien te esté robando a la persona que ama?"

-"Con el detalle de que no me ama."

-"Que no? En serio? Quieres apostar?"-sí que va en serio.

-"Vale, si quieres perder..."

-"Mira, cuando conozcamos a Rui vamos a preguntarles a ella y a Rin qué opinan. Si dicen que podrías gustarle, yo gano, y si dicen que no, tú ganas. La ganadora puede pedirle a la otra lo que sea. Trato?"- propone.

-"Hecho!"-acepto.

Y justo al segundo después de aceptar me arrepiento viendo la sonrisa de Gumi, que me estaba diciendo "prepárate porque yo gano."

* * *

Siento que me pasé con los trozos de Gumi y Luka, la verdad es que no se llevan mal pero eso ya se verá. En fin, las aclaraciones:

*****No sé dónde oí que colgarlos del revés tenían el efecto contrario (hacer llover).

Contestación a los reviews:

-**Hikari Vits: **Gracias por los consejos, me han sido muy útiles =(nwn)=. (siento que sea una contestación tan corta, pero es que en verdad no sé que más decir.)

-**Cami-chan (te contesto los dos en uno):** Clara es la primera Vocaloid española aparte de Bruno. Y Gakuko, más que hermana de Gakupo, es más considerada como su versión femenina, aunque depende de cómo los vea la persona se pueden o no considerar hermanos. Sí, la verdad es que comparado con el cap 1 he mejorado bastante, y tienes razón, escribiendo mi vida este fic me siento mucho más aliviada. Suerte para tu amiga =(OwO)=b. Yo creo que serías más bien la Rin, porque Haku pasa bastante del tema, lo sabe pero como que le da un poco igual. En cambio Rin me ayuda mucho con el tema, pero bueno, no puedo decir nada porque no te conozco. En fin, gracias por los reviews =(nwn)=.

-**Ainhoa: **Ariiiiii~! =(OwO)= espero que no hayas sufrido en este cap por la broma de San Valentín, no nos odies =(QmQ)=.

-**Rin:** (Gumi: Ohhhhh, puedo contestar yo este review? =(OwO)= porfa, porfa, porfaaa~) Vaaaaale. (Gumi: bieeeeeeeen, hola Rin-chan (aunque en el fic seas Rui). Obvio que salieses poco, no se te vio el pelo en todas las vacaciones ¬ ¬... Pero da igual, en este saliste bastante, bueno tu dueña, pero...Aaahhhhhh, ahora es un lío referirme a cada una!). Etto...Gumi se ha desmayado por pensar tanto, pero no tiene nada más que decir.

-**Haku:** Gracias a ti también por el consejo de la pregunta (hace tanto que no hablamos...). Y, espera...desde cuándo te interesa tanto leer el fic? En fin, da igual, me hace feliz =(QwQ)=. Lo siento si sufriste con la broma de San Valentín, la pervertida de Gumi exageró un poco...

-**Mimic Tatori:** En serio? Nunca pensé que pudiese escribir algo tan adictivo =w=. Luka, celosa de Gumi...? (Gumi: uhuhuhu ewe, seguro que sí.) No creo, pero el primer día que las dejé hablar puede que un poco...

-**Aoi Shion: **Lo sé, pensé lo mismo cuando decidí los personajes pero no queda tan mal, supongo... Tranquilo? Nunca lo pensé, supongo que es verdad, aunque vivirlo no es tan tranquilo, pero es divertido =(OwO)=. Gracias por los consejos a la pregunta, me han servido de mucho, aunque la decisión ya la realicé hace unos días creo que voy repetir el resultado (consejo de Rin en futuro cap***censurado por spoiler), de todas formas agradezco que hayas contestado a la pregunta =(nwn)=.

Y ya está. Quiero darles las gracias a quienes contestaron la pregunta del final del cap anterior, posiblemente el resultado se vea en el próximo cap (o en el 10). Hasta el próximo cap =(OwO)=/

(Gumi: mi momento spoiler! Te olvidas de mi momento spoiler, capulla!) Ups, gomen, adelante pero no te pases. (Gumi: ya lo sé ¬ ¬. Bueno, en el próximo cap se ven muchas cosas importantes y sale bastante Rin. Y sale algo que seguramente llevaban esperando mucho tiempo ewe...) Suficiente. (Gumi:jooo QmQ)


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaaaaaaaaaa! =(nwn)=/ Aquí está el capítulo 9.

Creo que he vuelto a tardar...Lo siento TT m TT, pero como compensación estos últimos dos caps han sido un poco más largos (no mucho pero bueno). De todas formas pensé que iba a tardar mucho pero... Estoy feliz y el sol ha vuelto =(nwn)=, así que me sentía motivada y decidí terminar el cap para hoy.

Bueno, a partir de este cap la cosa empieza a avanzar de verdad (Gumi: por fin!) Cállate Gumi! No quiero tener que discutir contigo ahora que estoy tan feliz, tan feliz... tan feliz... Ehehehehe =(nwn)= (Gumi: oh no, ya ha vuelto a entrar a su mundo de felicidad y fantasía ¬ ¬)

(Gumi: en fin, disfruten del cap mientras intento traer a la autora de vuelta.)

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Lo que siento por ti es...**

Carnaval ha llegado. El festival del instituto solo dura las dos últimas horas, pero me conformo.

Como tenemos gimnasia no voy con mi cosplay puesto, si no que lo llevo en una bolsa para cambiarme después de dicha clase. Lo único de cosplay que llevo puesto es un gorro de la cabeza del personaje del que me disfrazaré: Kyubey.

Como todas las mañanas, espero a Luka para ir juntas el resto del camino. No tardo en verla aparecer, lleva un cosplay de Akatsuki que le presté de cuando yo tenía 11 años. Le queda muy bien, se ve tan achuchable...

En cuanto me ve corre hacia mí y empieza a decir, como siempre, que le parezco adorable y todas esas cosas que me hacen tan feliz.

-"Creo que Teto va a ir de semáforo."-dice Luka.-"Me voy a reír mucho."

-"Me la imagino con una cosa de cartón enorme incapaz de pasar por una puerta."-digo.

-"Has leído mi mente."-increíble.

-"Ojalá Taitofett fuese de hada."-digo. La semana pasada se nos ocurrió esa genial idea y la verdad es que sería muy gracioso.

-"Ya, y ojalá el Visigodo fuese de hombre."-otra vez el Visigodo, no ha dejado de hablar de ella desde aquel juego...

**(Flashback)**

Tanto Aoki, Luka y yo estábamos en casa de la segunda. De repente una idea surca la cabeza de Luka.

-"Vamos a jugar a un juego. Visigodo, tú eres un hombre."

-"Yo no soy ningún hombre! De dónde te has sacado eso?"-grita la tsundere sin saber que se refería al juego.

-"Digo en el juego, y déjame acabar!"-aclara.-"Eres un hombre y tú y yo nos amamos. Miku-nya, tú estabas enamorada de mí y..."

-"Paso de jugar."-digo secamente, tengo la impresión de que esto no va a acabar bien...

-"Jooo, pues entonces tú y yo nos amábamos, Visigodo."

-"Y por qué soy yo el hombre? Por qué no lo eres tú?"-protesta.

-"Porque yo quiero hacer la escena del parto."

-"Ah, que vamos a tener un bebé?"

-"Sí, ahora mismo."-y dicho esto, Luka se tumbó en la cama, cogió algo raro y se lo metió por dentro de la camiseta.-"Ahhhh, qué dolor! Visigodo, cariño, ayúdame a parir!"-dice dramatizando.

-"Ya voy."-dice con un tono que dice que no quiere hacer esto. Aoki coge una especie de pierna que sobresalía por debajo de la ropa de Luka y, al ver la aberración que salió, gritó y tiró el 'bebé' al suelo de cabeza.

-"Visigodo, mal padre! Ahora va a salirnos retrasado el niño!"-regaña Luka.

-"Qué importa, si de todas formas mientras estabas embarazada te drogabas."-discute Aoki.

Después de eso, empezaron a lanzar el bebé por los aires y tuvieron una niña llamada Ignacio Alberto (sí, una niña), que también salió retrasada. Fue el peor juego que vi en mi vida, sin contar que también fingieron besarse varias veces...

**(Fin del Flashback)**

* * *

Al terminar gimnasia rápidamente cojo el cosplay y me cambio. El resultado final es mejor de lo que esperaba. Aparte del gorro que ya llevaba, ahora llevo también una camiseta blanca de manga corta en la que está escrita la frase de Kyubey***** y por detrás el óvalo rojo de su espalda. Para no morirme de frío, en los brazos llevo guantes blancos sin dedos hasta los codos y por encima unas mangas anchas del mismo color. En la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo llevo una falda a la que mi madre cosió una cola, unas mallas y unas botas, todo ello de color blanco.

Salgo del vestuario, siento las incómodas miradas de la gente de mi clase, y la sensei de gimnasia me pide una foto para su hija.

-"Oh Miku, eres una crack! Amo tu cola!"-dice Miki sorprendida, ella y Gakuko van con pijamas.

Me pregunto de qué irá Gumi, esta mañana vi que llevaba una bolsa pero no ha querido decirme de qué iría.

-"Miku-chaaaaaan! Ayúdame a ponerme esta cosa bien!"-grita apareciendo de la nada a lo lejos. Maldita energúmena, no hace falta alborotar tanto, espero que al menos tenga la decencia de no salir del vestuario a medio vestir...

Al girarme para ver qué quiere veo algo que da mucho miedo, viene corriendo hacia mí saludándome, será Gumi? El Incordio Corredor No Identificado en cuestión es rojo, una expresión retorcida adorna su cara y esta está dividida por una...cremallera?

-"Pero qué es esto? Por qué llevas la chaqueta abrochada del todo, baka? Te vas a ahogar!"

-"Ya lo sé, por eso necesito que me ayudes! La capulla de Rin me la cerró como venganza por la broma de San Valentín."-explica.

Le abro la cremallera hasta el cuello y consigo ver que en el fondo es un disfraz normal. Ahora que veo el maquillaje de su cara caigo en que es un cosplay de una canción****** que me gusta bastante. Al abrir sus ojos puedo también apreciar lentillas de color. Sí que se lo curra.

-"Buff, al fin veo la luz!"-dice dramatizando.-"Arigato Miku-chan! Cómo estoy?"

-"Te queda bien, sí que te lo has currado."-elogio.

-"Lo sé, lo sé. En realidad solo hice un Gumilagro que no me costó nada, pero tú sigue elogiando."-contesta en un tono muy orgulloso. Maldita creída.

Las dos salimos y esperamos a que nos abran la clase. Es entonces cuando me fijo en los disfraces de todos: hay varios kigurumis de animales indefinidos que me gustaría tener, parecen tan cómodos... La mayoría de la gente que me cae bien no va disfrazada, como Haku, y Rin lleva un disfraz de prisionera que, sinceramente, parece ropa normal.

Gumi está mirando hacia el final del pasillo con cara de estarse riendo internamente, me pregunto qué estará mirando... Hay alguien allí...Creo que es Dell...Lleva lo que parece...un vestido? Oh por Kami-sama pero si va de Cupido! Qué genial, es casi tan gracioso como aquellos tipos del año pasado que iban de haditas! Espero que Gumi esté grabando esto.

Ya cuando abren, dejamos las cosas y vamos junto a Luka, Teto y Aoki. El disfraz de Teto es mucho más cutre de lo que imaginaba, solo lleva un sombrero y una camiseta larga negra con tres círculos. Y yo que quería reírme...

-"Uh! Me encanta tu disfraz, Miku-chan!"-dice Teto mientras juega con las las orejas de mi gorro.

-"Gracias..."-contesto algo incómoda, no me gusta que la gente con la que no tengo confianza se me pegue tanto.

-"Sabes que el Senninfómano va a participar en el concurso?"-dice Luka impaciente por verlo.-"Ohohoho! Esta vez podremos apreciar sus 'grandes dotes', no como en Nyavidad que no cantó nada."

La verdad es que le cogí algo de trauma a Oliver, hubo una conversación que me hizo mirarle con otros ojos (para peor).

**(Flashback)**

-"Conoces a Oliver, de 1ºB?"-preguntó Luka a su compañera de clase.

-"Sí, por qué?"

-"Me da mucho repelús..."-dice Luka.-"Una compañera me contó que Oliver le dijo que quería comprarse un consolador..."

-"Yo creo que Oliver es gay."-comenta la amiga de Luka.-"A mí me contaron que en primaria se empezó a desnudar en mitad de la clase y la gente lo grabó."-su reputación no podría caer más bajo...

-"Yo oí un rumor sobre que en los recreos, Oliver se lleva a Yuki a un lugar oscuro y hacen...sexo oral..."-confiesa Luka. Ok, eso me ha dejado un trauma horrible. Nunca volveré a mirar igual al Senninfómano.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

El momento llega, es el turno de Oliver, lo que me voy a reír. El Senninfómano sale a escena, una canción empieza a sonar. La conozco, es "Musunde hiraite rasetsu to mukuro". Está a punto de empezar la letra cuando...

-"..."

-"._..SOLO ESTÁ HACIENDO PLAYBACK!_"-grita Gumi mentalmente.

-"_Cállate Gumi, aún así todavía puedo reírme de su mierda de baile improvisado y nada parecido al de verdad._"

Muchas cabezas tapan mi campo de visión, no veo nada...

-"Miku-chan, ves bien?"-pregunta Luka notando que no veo.

-"No..."-contesto.

-"Anda, ven aquí."-dice tirando de mí. Me pone justo delante de ella, se ve mucho mejor desde aquí.

-"Gracias, ahora ya veo."-digo.

-"Me alegro."-contesta sonriendo mientras me abraza desde detrás, por mi cintura. Espero que no me mire a la cara, debo de estar muy roja.

Imagino que Gumi estará mirando con su eterna Pervertface mientras tiene alguna fantasía yuri o hentai.

-"Gumi-chan! Tú nariz está sangrando!"-grita Teto de repente mirando a Gumi, quien se ha desmayado. Sí, acerté.

La actuación de Oliver termina, como las demás no nos interesan volvemos a lo nuestro.

-"En serio Miku-chan, me encanta tu disfraz."-dice Teto por novena vez en el día. Ya me está poniendo de los nervios, pero no digo nada porque me da pena...

-" 'En serio Miku-channnn, me encaaaa~nta tu disfrrazzzzz.' "-imita Luka malamente, a modo de burla. Teto solo se queda mirando fijamente sin decir nada con cara de humillación mientras Luka y, ahora también Aoki, siguen repitiendo lo mismo.

-"Vale parad ya!"-grita dándole un golpe al pelo de Luka con el dedo, es su forma de 'pegar'.

-"Ohhh, qué daño! Qué malosa eres!"-dice Luka con mucho sarcasmo.-"Yo también se pegar así."

En cuanto el dedo de Luka se acerca al pelo de Teto, los taladros empiezan a girar brutalmente, a lo que Luka prefiere retirar el "ataque" con miedo.

-"_Pero esas cosas eran de verdad?_"-pregunta Gumi mentalmente con cara de estar flipando.

Es en ese momento cuando aparece Mara-sensei, mi antigua sensei de inglés, con un disfraz de pollo. Viviendo su vida a lo grande, la sensei sale a la pista a bailar con Dell Cupido. Hacen muy buena pareja, la verdad, y hacen bastante gracia.

-"Jajajajajaja! Mara-sensei es la leche!"-dice Gumi, aunque todas la ignoran menos yo. Se nota que hay como cierto rencor por lo de San Valentín...

-"En serio Miku-chan, me..."-empieza Teto. Oh no, qué tortura!

-"Sí, sí, te encanta tu disfraz, ya lo sabemos todas."-corta Aoki harta de oír lo mismo por décima vez. Por una vez, gracias Visigodo. Teto solo le 'pega' en el pelo.

-"Pero sí que es cierto que estás muy linda."-dice Luka abrazándome.

Cuando me suelta se queda sujetándome por los brazos, como queriendo no solo no separarse sino tanbién repetir el abrazo. Entonces es cuando empieza a jugar con mis mejillas, apretándolas cariñosamente de manera que se hace una forma, según ella, adorable en mi boca.

-"Qué monada! Tus mejillas son tan moldeables y suaves!"-dice. Sigue apretándolas y la forma de mi boca se mantiene.

-"_Miku-chan, fíjate en la mirada de Luka, te va a sorprender._"-avisa Gumi por pensamiento. Qué querrá decirme con eso? Ya sé que su mirada es profunda y bonita, pero de eso ya me había dado cuenta hace mucho, si es lo que pretende que vea.

Eso pensaba, pero en cuanto dirijo la mirada hacia delante otra vez veo que Luka, aún apretando mi cara, se había quedado con la vista clavada en mis labios. Y si...? No, imposible, no creo que sea eso...

-"_Yo creo que sí que lo es._"-dice Gumi, como siempre, pensando positivamente.

-"_Ojalá, pero no creo. Posiblemente solo esté mirando la forma 'adorable' de mi boca._"

-"_Uhuhuhuhu... Pues yo creo que no, porque si te fijas mejor, está mirando con una cara que parece decir 'Ohhh por Kami-sama me muero por probar esos labios!'. No te parece?"_.

-"_...Bueno...La verdad es que un poco...Pero no creo que esté pensando eso..._"

-"_En fin, ya verás cuando le preguntemos a Rin y a Rui lo que opinan sobre el tema, y si eso también a Haku._"-mierda, ya no me acordaba de ese maldito trato. Aunque, pensándolo bien...No me importaría perder, la verdad, porque eso significaría que Rin y Rui habrían contestado que creen que a Luka le gusto.-"_Uhuhuhuhu, estás segura de que no te importaría~?_"-rectifico, a saber qué pide Gumi si gana...

* * *

Me despierto. El primer día de vacaciones de carnaval y tengo que pasarlo en una salida grupal... Creí haber dejado claro que no quería ir, pero en fin...

A las cinco viene Luka a buscarme para ir juntas, realmente no tenía por qué molestarse tanto. Cuando llegamos Teto, Aoki y Mizki ya han llegado.

-"Mizki, por qué la última vez no viniste?"-pregunta Luka.

-"Porque estaba enferma."-contesta ella.

-"Te perdiste cómo Luka coronaba a Aoki Rey de Esparta."-dice Teto. Sí que se le ha marcado, pero no fue tan gracioso.

Pasamos la tarde hablando de cosas sin importancia. Pasé un mal trago cuando Luka y Aoki le pidieron a Mizki que las casase, pero intenté disimularlo.

Después de un rato, vamos al parque más grande de los alrededores y Luka propone hacer "La Cacatúa". No sé a qué vino lo de "cacatúa", pero a Luka le hace mucha gracia esa palabra porque según ella significa "tu caca" en gallego. Mientras Teto y Mizki pasan, las otras tres nos ponemos de pie en el columpio, con las rodillas flexionadas mientras nos balanceamos y hacemos sonidos de pájaro. Divertido.

Cuando las otras dos vuelven, Mizki propone a todas cantar algo para ver cómo cantamos, aunque Teto y Aoki se negaron. Después Luka se fue a hacer el idiota al tobogán y bajando por la barra de metal casi se mata. Ella nos propone a todas intentar bajar, llega mi turno y tengo miedo ya que nunca he bajado por una.

-"Espera Miku, que voy a ayudarte."-grita Mizki desde abajo.

Sube por las escaleras y llega junto a mí, pero entonces se acobarda y se echa atrás. Luka se ríe en su cara mientras ve cómo Mizki no puede bajar por donde subió y está intentando secar inútilmente la rampa del tobogán con un pañuelo, ya que estaba mojada debido a la lluvia que cayó hace pocos minutos.

-"Jajajajaja, ibas tan de chulita de que le ibas a enseñar y mírate ahora, jajajajajaja!"-se ríe Luka. Al parecer eso tocó el orgullo de Mizki.

-"Vale."-dice con decisión agarrándose a la barra.-"Por ese famoso tan guapo que me gusta!"-grita mientras se tira por la barra. Vale, ahora solo quedo yo.

-"Vamos Miku-nya, no tengas miedo. Yo voy a estar aquí vigilando que no te pase nada."-tranquiliza Luka desde debajo. Aún así no puedo.

-"Miku, te doy un consejo."-dice Mizki.-"Quién te gusta?"-...mierda, la pregunta imposible de contestar.

-"E-en este momento nadie..."-miento nerviosa.

-"Bueno, pues entonces nada, te iba a decir que entonces pienses en esa persona para que te de valor. Pero en serio no te gusta nadie?"-insiste. Por favor, algo que me salve de contestar esa pregunta.

-"Cállate un poco, le gusto yo!"-contesta Luka como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sé que no lo ha dicho en serio y que puede que ni lo haya pensado antes de decirlo, pero espero que no piense nada del rojo de mi cara. Por poco...-"Venga Miku-nya, baja! Tranquila, yo te cogeré, así que no tengas miedo pequeña!"

Aún después de todo eso tengo miedo, pero no puedo quedarme aquí arriba para siempre...

-"_Nee nee Miku-chan~_"-Gumi? Ya tardaba en incordiar.-"_No crees que si tienes el valor de tirarte Luka tendrá una reacción buena? Venga, tú puedes. Por la reacción de tu querida!_"-a veces la odio tanto...

Aunque, en el fondo, me he tomado en serio lo que ha dicho. Cojo todo el aire que puedo y, olvidándome de lo lejos que parece estar la barra de mí, salto hacia ella y bajo sin mirar. Lo siguiente que siento es el suelo bajo mis pies y el abrazo de enhorabuena de Luka. Como ya es hora de irnos, nos sacamos una foto juntas de recuerdo y todas nos despedimos. De camino a casa de Luka, me doy cuenta de que el final de la salida fue bastante divertido.

* * *

Hoy Luka vendrá a mi casa. Pero no es un día de quedar como otro cualquiera, ya que también vendrá Rin. Espero que se lleven bien.

Primero llega Rin y un poco más tarde Luka. A pesar de que al principio hay algo de tensión, al final todas acabamos pasándolo bien y haciendo que Rin se ahogue de la risa varias veces. Qué miedo. En solo esa tarde le contamos varias de nuestras anécdotas divertidas y la volvimos otaku.

-"Bueno, supongo que después de esto en el cumpleaños de Miku-chan no habrá tanta tensión."-comenta Luka.

-"El año pasado Miku-chan no me invitó a su cumple..."-dice Rin con algo de rencor.

-"Es que el año pasado solo invité a Luka."

-"Ahhhh~recuerdo tu cumpleaños del año pasado."-dice.-"Abriendo flashback!"

**(Flashback)**

Aquel día que cumplía un año más sería uno de los más divertidos de mi vida. Luka vino por la mañana y se quedó a comer. Después de comer me dio los regalos (le dije que no quería nada, por qué no me hace caso?) y fuimos al salón a ver un concierto de la música que nos gustaba.

Por la tarde salimos a dar una vuelta y a tomar algo. Hacía mucho calor, como siempre, el día de mi cumpleaños siempre se notaba el verano. Al sentarme, la necesidad de frío empieza a afectarme.

-"Veo un helado dibujado en mi mesa~."-digo al borde del desmayo.

-"Awwww~qué monada."-dice Luka.

-"Quiero un heladooo!"-pido.

Mi madre se apiada y nos da dinero para helados, ahora me siento mucho mejor. Las dos nos vamos a los columpios a tomar nuestros helados tranquilamente. Normalmente desde esos columpios siempre veíamos a una siniestra mujer asomarse a una ventana, más conocida como "La Señora de la Ventana".

Pasado un tiempo, aún en los columpios, vi pasar una paloma que se camuflaba perfectamente con el negro del suelo. La maldita paloma me dio un buen susto ya que apenas la vi.

-"Sí que se camufla bien."-dice Luka cuando se lo comento.-"Voy a aplastarlaaaa!"-dice de coña.

Al final le cogimos cariño a aquella paloma, a la que llamamos Palo. En nuestras locas mentes, Palo se unió a la mafia de las palomas y fue a prepararse para luchar contra la mafia de las gaviotas.

Por la noche nos quedamos un rato despiertas hablando de tonterías hasta que nos dormimos. Al día siguiente vimos otro concierto. En un momento dado miramos por la ventana y vimos una nube con forma de Moe (el de los Simpson) y nos quedamos mirando. Al rato volvimos a mirar a la tele y, como no, todo se veía confuso.

-"Esa maldita nube de Moe nos ha drogado la vista."-dice Luka.

-"Qué nos has hecho, Moe?"-digo mirando mal a la nube.

El resto de la tarde fue como otro día cualquiera.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

-"Qué divertido."-dice Rin.-"Ojalá Miku-chan me hubiese invitado."

-"Tranqui, el de este año será mucho mejor!"-dice Luka.

* * *

Hoy quedaré otra vez con Rin, pero Luka no puede venir...En fin...

-"Hola Miku-chan!"-saluda Rin al llegar.

-"Holaaaa!"-saludo.

-"Necesito que me ayudes con la lámina de plástica, no te importa?"

-"No pasa nada, hay tiempo."

-"Gracias!"

Justo cuando estamos terminando el timbre suena.

-"Miku-chaaaaaan~! Acabo de recordar que dijiste que hoy tu querida Luka no vendría, así que he venido a hacerte compañía. Arrodíllate ante la gran Gumi-sama por su generosidad."-dice Gumi en la puerta con un tono de recién levantada que hace pensar que aún está medio dormida.

-"Gracias 'Gumi-sama'."-agradezco.-"Anda pasa y despéjate un poco, Rin-chan también está aquí."

Las tres lo estamos pasando genial hablando de cosas tontas y escuchando música, aunque sería mucho mejor si también estuviera Luka...

-"Ah por cierto, ya conozco mejor a Rui."-dice Rin.-"Queréis conocerla?"

-"Síiiiiiiiii!"-pide Gumi entusiasmada por conocer a más como ella.

Rin cierra los ojos unos segundos y sacude levemente la cabeza, lo cual parece muy forzado.

-"Holaaaaaa! Soy Rui Kagene, encantada de conoceros!"-saluda Rui extremadamente feliz a través del cuerpo de Rin.-"Ahhh, por fin salgo, Rin me tiene encerrada desde hace años."

-"Oooooh! Más subcons! Bieeeeeen!"-Gumi está feliz.

Las dos estuvieron hablando mucho tiempo, parecen llevarse muy bien. Siguieron hablando y fastidiando hasta que Rin volvió. Por algún extraño motivo Gumi decidió quedarse a dormir en mi casa y fue a la suya a buscar un pijama.

-"Miku-chan."-dice Rin de repente cuando Gumi se va.-"A veces pienso..."

-"?"

-"A veces pienso...que a Luka..."-espera, no irá a decir...?-"...o sea, que a Luka le gustas."

-"P-por qué?"-pregunto entre nerviosa y feliz.

-"Porque, no sé...como que siempre está muy encima de ti y es muy cariñosa contigo."

-"..."-ojalá fuese cierto, pero no creo...

-"Es verdad, la apuesta!"-grita Gumi apareciendo de la nada con el pijama en la cabeza.-"Rin-chan, entonces piensas que a Luka le gusta Miku-chan?"

-"Sí, bueno...no sé. Por una parte pienso que le gusta como novia, pero otras veces pienso que solo la quiere como amiga, pero... No, yo creo que le gusta como novia!"-dice finalmente.

-"Toma esa, Miku-chan! Ya somos dos contra ti, ahora que conteste Rui-chan!"-grita Gumi.

-"Ok..."-dice Rin resignada, no parece gustarle que Rui use su cuerpo.

-"Hola otra vez! Qué pasa Gumi-chan?"-pregunta Rui.

-"Tú crees que a Luka le gusta Miku-chan?"-pregunta.

-"Mmmmm... Yo creo que sí."-contesta decidida después de pensar poco.

-"Lo sabía! Miku-chan, he ganado!"-presume Gumi. Tengo mucho miedo sinceramente.-"Ahora te diré qué quiero! Quiero que le digas a Luka lo que sientes por ella!"

-"Lo sabía... Pero en fin, de todas formas me lo estaba planteando desde hace unos días."

-"Te arriesgas mucho."-advierte Rin seriamente.

-"Lo sé, pero no creo que pase nada malo, yo confío en Luka."-digo.-"Además, si no me arriesgo no sabré cómo podría haber sido si se lo hubiera dicho, y sé que entonces me arrepentiré y no quiero."

-"Buena suerte."

-"Gracias, la necesitaré...y mucho..."

-"Por si acaso es mejor que primero le digas tus "preferencias" para ver como se lo toma."-aconseja Gumi.

-"Tienes razón. Gracias a las dos."-agradezco.

* * *

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Gumi ganó la apuesta. Sé que acepté el castigo, pero... Si lo pienso no tengo ni idea de qué debería decir exactamente, pero supongo que eso se piensa o se improvisa.

Hoy tenemos una excursión a una obra de teatro. Como queda cerca vamos andando. Por el camino voy hablando con Rin, Gumi, Haku y Rui, quien por algún extraño milagro tiene ahora cuerpo propio como Gumi, aunque no está en nuestra clase.

-"Cómo vas con lo de la apuesta, Miku-chan?"-pregunta Rui.

-"No sé ni por dónde empezar..."-contesto.

-"Qué apuesta?"-pregunta Haku, la única que no sabe de qué va esto.

-"Gumi y yo hicimos una apuesta y ganó ella, así que puede pedirme el premio que sea y eligió que me declare a Luka."-explico.

-"Y vas a hacerlo?"

-"Tengo que hacerlo, acepté las consecuencias."

-"Bueno, elijas lo que elijas yo soy tu amiga y te apoyaré."-dice Haku. Me alegro de tener tan buenas amigas-familia.

-"Digas lo que digas la custodia es mía, soy su 'madre'."-empieza Rin. Oh no, creo que va a haber pelea...

-"No, es mía. Yo conozco a Miku desde casi toda la vida y sé toda su vida!"-discute Haku.

-"Eso no importa! Yo la comprendo mejor!"-contraataca Rin.

-"Pero ninguna de las dos me superaréis nunca!"-interviene Gumi. Baka, no pongas las cosas peor.

Aquello acabó en una ronda de insultos interminable y en una Rin intentando ahorcar a Haku. Me dan miedo, creo que cada vez se llevan peor.

* * *

-"Aquella obra tenía demasiados efectos especiales y demasiada 'magia'. Me alegro de no haberme sentado en donde se sentó Haku, a la pobre le iba todo el humo y le daban todos los láseres en la cara."-pienso ya por la noche.

Un mensaje de chat de Luka interrumpe mis pensamientos sobre la excursión de hoy.

-"Holaaaaaa."-el saludo es el mismo que el de siempre. Contesto lo mismo y al rato llega otro mensaje.-"Qué tal?"-...qué debería contestar a eso?

-"_Miku-chan, Miku-chan!_"-llama Gumi mentalmente.-"_Esta es tu oportunidad! Contesta algo que de pie al tema~!_"-tiene razón, es ahora o nunca.

-"Bueno..."-por qué no se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor?

-"Pasa algo?"

-"...Nada importante..."-no puedo soltar de repente algo tan fuerte. Cómo reaccionaría?

-"_Serás idiota? Se supone que tienes que sacar el tema, no evitarlo!_"-grita Gumi.

-"Anda, dímelo y te sentirás mejor, puede que incluso pueda ayudarte."- qué suerte que Luka sea insistente.

-"No puedo..."-mi corazón empieza a acelerarse.

-"Es algo malo?"-realmente no, pero supongo que depende de cómo se mire...

-"Depende."

-"Es algo que te pasa a ti o a otra persona?"

-"A mí."-no hay mucho que pensar en esa pregunta.

-"Es algo sentimental?"

-"Algo así..."-por qué hay tanta gente que puede leer mi mente?

-"A alguien de tu familia le pasó algo malo?"

-"No."-espero.

-"Acabaste de ver un anime triste y lloraste?"

-"No."-qué clase de pregunta es esa? Si termino de ver un anime y lloro con el final puedo decirlo sin problemas.

-"Es algo que te preocupe?"-esta es difícil, por una parte sí pero por otra no...

-"_Dile que no, tu preocupación por el tema va disminuyendo._"-ayuda Gumi.

-"No demasiado."

-"Tu relación con alguien?"

-"..."-mi corazón late aún más rápido, siento que me mareo un poco...-"...No exactamente..."

-"Pues estoy descartando todo lo importante"-en serio lo del anime le parece importante?-"Es algo sobre tu sexualidad?"

-"..."-no creo que aguante mucho más consciente, tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

-"Tranqui, yo no tengo nada en contra de la homosexualidad."-eso me tranquiliza mucho pero...

-"No es eso pero muy parecido..."

-"Te gustan las chicas?"-una sola respuesta más y habré terminado por fin...

-"...Los dos sexos..."-silencio. El miedo aumenta, y si pierdo a mi mejor amiga por esto?

-"_...Bien hecho Miku-chan! Estoy orgullosa de ti!_"-felicita Gumi medio shockeada por la sorpresa y la emoción.

Ha llegado otro mensaje. Qué dirá...?

-"No pasa nada."-al leerlo todo mi nerviosismo se convierte en calma y felicidad.

-"Entonces no vas a dejar de ser mi amiga?"-pregunto para asegurarme de que no estoy soñando.

-"No."-bufff...-"Y una pregunta."

-"Qué pregunta?"

-"Te parezco atractiva?"-PERO QUÉ...? ? ?

-"_Uhuhuhuhu~! Adelante Miku-chan, dile lo que piensas~!_"-dice Gumi con voz de pervertida. Cómo voy a decirle que sí, que me parece la persona más atractiva del mundo y que estoy enamorada de ella tan de repente?

-"Por qué preguntas eso?"-la verdad es que me pregunto a qué vino eso...

-"Siempre quise preguntarlo."-pero por qué me lo pregunta a mí?-"Esto lo sabe alguien más?"

-"Rin, Rui, Haku y Gumi."-contesto.

-"Y ningún problema, no?"

-"Ninguno."-por suerte.

Siguió con el interrogatorio hasta que me tuve que ir a dormir. Parece que se lo tomó bien, ya que dijo que le parecía genial saberlo y muchas más cosas.

* * *

Viernes. Como siempre estoy en casa de Luka, aunque...No sé, tengo la extraña sensación de que va a pasar algo. Ahora mismo estamos hablando de cosas diarias como siempre, hasta que de repente...

-"Miku-chan, dime lo que sientes cuando estás conmigo."-esa pregunta me llega de sorpresa.

-"...Mejor no..."-sabía que el momento llegaría dentro de poco, pero no hoy, aún no me siento preparada. Maldito destino, por qué no puedes posponer el momento?

-"Anda, quiero saberlo."-insiste.

-"_Vamos Miku-chan, tú puedes. Estoy segura de que se lo tomará bien._"-anima Gumi.

-"..."

-"Sientes alegría?"

-"Sí."-mucha.

-"Sientes amor?"-pregunta. Por qué pregunta eso? Y por qué tan pronto sin esperar otras preguntas...?

-"...Puede..."-tengo miedo.

-"...Qué clase de amor?"-no me siento capaz de contestar a eso.

-"..."

-"..."-silencio.

-"..."

-"Awwww~Qué me voy a poner roja!"-dice Luka con un tono alegre.

-"..."-creo que yo me voy a poner más roja a este paso.

-"Qué clase de amor?"-insiste una vez más. En mi cabeza se forma un conflicto mental entre decir amor de amistad, amor el que siento de verdad o no decir nada. Finalmente mi corazón elige la respuesta.

-"...Las dos clases de amor..."

* * *

(Vuelve la autora rodeada de un aura de corazones y arcoíris) Ya he vuelto =(OwO)=/. Por ahora lo dejo aquí, para que haya intriga (qué mala soy a veces =w=) (Gumi: y te das cuenta ahora...? Mejor me callo, cuando está feliz da más miedo.)

Aclaraciones:

*****La frase es "Make a contract with me"

******Por si acaso, la canción es Matryoshka. Lo siento si es muy clásico, pero no se me ocurría nada más en el momento ·_·

Contestación a los reviews:

**-Haku: **es que casi no estuve contigo esos días =m=... Mmmmm, pasado de Gumi? (Gumi: qué cruel! QmQ) Ahora que lo dices la verdad es que sí, pero la caja te la quedaste igual (todas las víctimas se quedaron una caja).

**-Cami-chan (reviews contestados por separado): **no pasa nada =(OwO)=, tampoco es necesario leerlo todo de un tirón. De Oliver aún hay mucho más que decir ewe (pobre, nunca volveré a mirarle con los mismos ojos). Yo también quería más colores en el disfraz, pero no pude encontrar nada que sirviese y por eso tuve que ir completamente negra, y luego me arrepentí de llevar el martillo.

***2º review:** justo como Haku =w=, solo que Haku no fue corriendo con mucha preocupación sinceramente. Uhuhuhu, aún quedan más cosas humillantes de Taito ewe (pobre gente, nadie se salva de la humillación XD)

***3º review:** viva Gumi, ojala tuviese cuerpo propio en la realidad tambien TTmTT. No solo mis amigas están locas, yo también =w=.

***4º review:** ...Luka? Celosa? (Gumi: lo sabía!) No creo, ojalá... Me alegro de que te gustase el drama =(OwO)=. La canción Leave sí es de Vocaloid, concretamente de Gumi.

***5º review: **a todo el mundo le vendría bien una Gumi. La pregunta viene en el momento justo, precisamente en este cap se ve que Rin y Luka empiezan a conocerse y justamente en el próximo cap Rin se unirá a las salidas grupales. Aunque para que esté también Haku habrá que esperar hasta el cumpleaños de Miku porque nunca puede quedar.

-**Flygan98:** es porque Gumi, al ser mi subconsciente, lo sabe todo sobre mí ya que es como 'una parte de mi pensamiento', solo que en el fic tiene cuerpo propio. Me siento alagada =||||w||||=, aunque igual exageras un poco. Nyaaaa~echaba de menos tus reviews =(OwO)=, son tan motivadores. Estaré esperando el próximo =(OwO)=/.

**-Ainhoa: **en serio te hizo gracia? (Gumi: qué cruel! QmQ)

**-Rin:** (Gumi: contesto yo!) Tranqui, en este cap ya sales Rin-chan/Rui-chan, y además con cuerpo propio. Espero que no te importe estar en otra clase, es que si no la nuestra se queda muy grande.

**-Anialexa:** O|||||O el amor...en el aire? Mmmmm...la verdad es que podría ser... Ehehehehe =w= =(nwn)= (Gumi: oh no, al mundo de fantasía y felicidad otra vez noooo! En fin, gracias por el review nwn)

(Gumi: ya que la autora vuelve a estar atontadamente feliz yo despediré el cap. Y para mi momento spoiler... Solo diré que el próximo cap es el favorito de la autora y explica el por qué de su extrama felicidad. Chaooooo! OwO/ )


End file.
